Saying Goodbye
by Margaret1234
Summary: This story picks up on a situation that started in my story Coincidences. Ivan Vetrov returns to New York to lay ghosts to rest once and for all so that he can move forward on a journey in life with Suzie Keaton, nee Barnum, the woman he loves, and her daughter Madison. And along the way he makes an unexpected and unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N...I published this story earlier today but had to remove because of either a glitch, or someone deliberately trying to spoil. My sincere apologies to anyone who did actually catch this chapter first time around.

SAYING GOODBYE

Chapter 1

Ivan and Suzie had been intending to set a wedding date for the end of January 2015, but had decided it was too close following on from Christmas and New Year and decided to delay it and after applying for and obtaining their Marriage Licence the wedding was now scheduled for Saturday, 28th February 2015, at the Biscayne Court House, in a special private room reserved for marriages. They had of course informed Horatio of the change in their thinking as he had agreed to be Ivan's best man and a witness to the signing of the registrar.

It turned out to be a good decision because Suzie had been unwell over the New Year. She had recovered from her physical injuries and her body was well clean of drugs now, and with Ivan by her side she was stronger than she had ever been, which she knew was because he truly loved her and Madison, and she was experiencing what true love was really like for the first time in her life; she would be forty in November, and she was very happy. But over New Year, she had gone down with a flu virus and had been finding it difficult to raise the energy to prepare for a wedding. They never had what you call a proper winter in Miami, but that didn't mean all viruses gave them a miss. In fact warmer climate viruses were often worse.

In the meantime, Ivan found the delay beneficial as he had something on his mind that he had decided he needed to do before they got married, he was more than in love with Suzie now, he was deeply in love with her and he wanted a clean start with no regrets about anything in past life before they set out on a new journey together. So he had made his mind up that he had to go back to New York for just one final visit, he had no love left in his soul for New York, but the more he had been thinking about it over the Christmas period he knew he wanted to go and say a proper good bye to his late brother, as the last time he said goodbye he had not only been angry at what had happened, and with the lack of support from the police back then, but had also deep down been angry with his brother for getting into something that got him and his family killed. But so much more at peace now, it had been dawning on him he needed to say goodbye as a loving brother, not an angry one, and he wanted to tell him his death had been avenged. He had not done that as he had not been able to make that trip yet...too many raw emotions. However, he was in a good place with Suzie now, they had helped each other try to put the horrors of what had happened behind them, and while he still had time before they were married, and with Suzie agreeing he should go he was going to book a flight and a hotel the following week, but before he did that he wanted to see Horatio, so on Saturday, afternoon 24th January, he phoned him.

Horatio had just returned home following his usual Saturday morning trip to basket ball practice with Tommy at the Recreation Center. Aileen's father Daniel who regularly watched Tommy now, had been with them but had gone straight home afterwards, and as he was sitting at the kitchen table casting his eyes over a magazine he had picked up at the book store he and Tommy always visited as routine after basketball, and while sipping a coffee his cell phone sitting on the table vibrated.

He picked it up to see the caller Id was Ivan, so accepted the call immediately.

"Good afternoon Ivan, are Suzie and Madison okay?"

"All is good Horatio, but if possible, I would like us to meet up as I need to chat with you about a few things personally, rather than over the phone. Any chance you are coming our way this weekend, to see Kyle for instance?"

"Is it about the wedding?"

"Not directly...but, I want to go to New York next week and would like to talk to you before I go."

"Well we were going to take the kids to Jungle Island tomorrow. So maybe you could get to us this afternoon? We're just lazing around been out all morning."

"That would suit me fine; Suzie and Madison have just gone shopping for the afternoon. They went by cab, but I'm going to pick them up when they call me to tell me they are finished. And Horatio if you happen to watch for me arriving I have a new car, got rid of my old run around."

Closing the call Horatio strolled out on to the patio to let Aileen know they were going to have a visitor, and smiled at what he saw. They had recently purchased a padded single chair seat swing for Hannah, which she loved and was chuckling away every time Aileen gently pushed her forwards. Moving across to them he leaned on the metal framework and said, " Ivan is coming over for a chat this afternoon, on his own...this will put you out will it Sweetheart?"

"Of course not Horatio, he is welcome here any time, as are Suzie and Madison."

Thirty minutes later as he was drawing close to Horatio's apartment, Ivan was thinking it was such a nice rural residential area, off the beaten track, and gave you a feeling of peace as you drove along. The roads were quiet and picturesque with trees and shrubs of all types in the verges of the sidewalks. While he had these thoughts though he knew he was extremely happy with his own place, and from which they had clear views of the ocean. He was only a few apartments away from where Kyle lived. It was a very nice area, and he was contented there.

Arriving at his destination a few minutes later, Ivan carefully pulled into Horatio's drive and as he stepped out of his car, Horatio who had seen him arrive from the lounge window, stepped outside and wandered over to him, and looking at the car said, "Very nice, you can't go much wrong with a Volkswagen Golf as a family car. I like it Ivan, good choice, and looks very smart in that limestone grey metallic finish."

"I thought it was time I got a new one now I have Suzie and Madison in my life; they need to be driven around in something better than my old run around." Then Ivan laughed and added, "Mind you they never complained but a new car now and again makes a man feel good don't you think Horatio? And I haven't had one for a very long time; I just made Suzie and Madison the excuse."

"Certainly, it's about time I got a new one, but will hold on a little longer. I'm rather attached to the car I have, it was a wonderful buy, and is a pleasure to drive."

"I'm not surprised Horatio, that Prestige Audi A6 you have is one hell of a nice car."

"Well Tommy likes it don't you son?"

Tommy, who had come running out and joined them a few seconds earlier, nodded his head and said, "I love your car Dad, and you don't need a new one."

Horatio laughed, "And there goes the voice of common sense. I don't really. And why change a car you are happy with the boy is right."

"Luckily it has a big trunk though with all the carrying about of stuff we have to take with us on the odd occasion. But it is three years old now; I bought it a short while before Aileen and Tommy and consequently Hannah came into my life. To be honest we should probably go for a four by four now, but we get by, and I do love the pleasure of driving a sedan. I actually saw the new 2015 model this morning when we were out and drooled just a bit."

Then looking at Tommy who was staring at him, he chuckled and said, "Don't tell your Mom."

Tommy giggled, and Ivan smiled, as he thought Horatio and Tommy had such a good relationship. If you didn't know different you would never guess they were not biologically related.

"Anyway come inside Ivan and you can tell me what you want to talk to me about."

As they walked into the hallway, Aileen timing it well emerged from the kitchen with coffees on a tray, she already knew Ivan liked his black; she welcomed Ivan first and then asked Horatio, "Where do you want these in the lounge or your study?"

"The study please, Sweetheart, but here let me take the tray." Then looking at Ivan he said, "Follow me, it will be easier to talk in the study without distraction, but Horatio didn't shut the door, he was just in the study for preference, he knew Aileen would keep Tommy and Hannah away for now.

Once they were both seated Horatio asked, "So what do you want to discuss Ivan?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Before I go to New York Horatio, and I will tell you why I need to go in a few minutes, I was wondering if you could possibly make contact with Michael Hayes and find out whether he knows if Anton Kovaleski, given life for the murder of my brother and his family is still alive. When he visited Kovaleski in Attica prison last year he was only expected to live at best another three months?"

Horatio leaning back in his swivel chair hands on his lap twiddled with his fingers for a moment and then asked, "Are you hoping to hear he is dead?"

"Yes Horatio, sounds harsh I know."

"Not in the circumstances Ivan." Horatio got up then and shut the study door and returning to his chair asked,"What's up Ivan? I had understood you were in a good place now. If you're not, you can talk to me anytime."

"I'm almost there Horatio, but I need to do one more thing before I say goodbye to the past. I vowed never to go back to New York, but my mind has recently been telling me I need to lay the ghosts and say a proper goodbye to my brother and his family... my family. And before Suzie and I get married I need to get rid of the guilty feelings still hanging around for the fact I wasn't there for them, but also for being angry with my brother for getting into something he should not have, whatever the hell that was."

"Suzie has done so well Horatio, and she deserves me to be going forward with her in as good a place as she is now. I want to go to my brother's graveside and say goodbye as a loving brother, not the angry brother I was when they were buried. At the same time I would like to tell him his death has been avenged. Vadim Zalesky aka Viktor Abramov is of course dead but the picture would be complete if I could tell him the person who committed the crime on his behalf, has also left this world. Then I could say goodbye to New York for good."

"Am I mad to want to do this Horatio?"

Horatio shaking his head side to side Horatio replied, "No Ivan, not at all. I can tell you from personal experience that speaking your thoughts at the graveside of a loved one can help enormously."

"Okay let's phone Michael now." Then realising he did not have his cell phone handy he stood up saying, "Just a minute Ivan, left phone on the kitchen table." Returning in just a few seconds Horatio immediately phoned Michael.

"Horatio..."

"Michael, sorry to bother you but I have Ivan Vetrov with me this afternoon and he is coming to New York any day now to visit his brothers grave, and would like to know in advance if there is any chance of you knowing whether Anton Kovaleski has died since you saw him in Attica prison last July?"

"Is the poor man still struggling Horatio?"

Horatio avoided answering the question and paused for a moment that told Michael Ivan was too close and then Horatio simply said, "He just wants to say a final goodbye to his brother and family before he and Suzie get married and to tell him, if he can, that his death is totally avenged now."

"Okay Horatio understood. I can tell you that Anton Kovaleski; died two months ago, he lasted a little longer than expected. But this is really odd you phoning today, as I now have some news that will hopefully help him. I was going to phone you early next week." Michael paused for a moment and then said, "Horatio excuse me a minute"...when Michael returned he asked, "When is he coming here and has he booked anywhere to stay yet? If not, I have nothing much on next week so perhaps he would care to stay with us for the time he needs to be here, just checked with Maeve and she is comfortable with this. I could pick him up from JFK and when he is ready to go to the cemetery I would be happy to run him there, and obviously leave him alone until he is ready to leave."

Not waiting for a response Michael continued, "And, I could also talk to him about what has been happened this end since Jordan King kept his promise and kept on digging and digging; there have been some developments, but if he is coming here I may as well tell him first hand. I would have told you first had he not been coming here. But I promise to let you know soon Horatio."

Turning to Ivan Horatio asked, "Have you booked in anywhere yet in New York?"

"No I was going to do organise it this weekend."

"In that case Michael is offering you the chance to stay with him and his wife Maeve."

"I can't do that Horatio; he did enough for me last year."

"He wouldn't have asked if he didn't mean it and I think he would like to talk to you about something anyway, but for now he is confirming that Anton Kovaleski is dead."

Horatio smiled at Ivan softly noticing the look of relief that passed across his face.

Then Ivan said, "Okay Horatio I accept Michael's offer and please thank him and his wife for their generosity."

"Michael..."

"It's okay Horatio I heard, give Ivan my number and tell him to call me when he has the date and time of arrival."

"Will do, and thank you Michael." Then closing the call Horatio told Ivan what Michael wanted him to do, and passed on his cell phone number.

Then Horatio asked. "What else do you want to talk about Ivan?"

"Madison."

Horatio raising his eyebrows responded, "No problem I hope."

"I'm asking for your approval to adopt her before I submit the necessary paperwork. I wish Suzie, Madison and I to be a family unit by name Horatio, and I have a great affection for her as Suzie's daughter, she is a great kid. We have talked about it and she told me about the conversation she had with you in New York on your vacation last July, and apparently she gave you a bit of a hard time, but Olivia Patterson also told her a few home truths which she recognised. Olivia told her to give me a chance."

"Olivia did, I didn't hear them speak about that subject."

"Apparently she spoke to Madison firmly just as you had left to get in the cab the day you all visited her back then."

"Anyway, Madison has come round to the idea now that she would like me to go ahead and adopt her. Although this is what I and Suzie wanted, I promise you we haven't pressurised her. After talking it all through thoroughly together this is her decision Horatio. I assure you that I will love her as if she were my own daughter, and would never deliberately hurt her."

Horatio smiled, he was happy and said, "Of course you have my approval, and I know you would never hurt Madison. I would never have let her anywhere near you if I had any doubts. This is excellent news Ivan, and Ivan thank you for the courtesy of asking."

Ivan sighed with relief. "Thank you Horatio, this means a lot to me."

"Madison loves you so much and biologically she is of course your bloodline, and no one will let her forget that, but better if as a family we have the same surname. Makes it easier all round."

"I agree Ivan; this is what I hoped she would agree to. I have absolutely no problem with it."

"One more question if I may Horatio? "

Horatio responded with a nod of his head.

"Suzie and Madison love Olivia Patterson and I was wondering if it might be possible to get her to Miami for the wedding as a surprise for them, she could stay with us, and I will pay her air fare. You have met her, is she fit enough for flying?"

"What a nice idea, she is a delightful lady, and anytime we go to New York we will fit in a visit. She seemed pretty lively when I met her, but I have no idea whether she is fit for traveling by air. She is in her early seventies but I didn't see any sign of physical problems."

"Ivan, if you can fit it in why don't you go and visit her while you are in New York she would like that, she loves to receive visitors, and she knows about you; she has no family still alive and I am sure she gets lonely at times. But telephone her when you get there and introduce yourself before you visit. We have tried to instil in her she shouldn't open her door to strangers. She did that a bit too easy when Colin Johnson first made contact with her, and he worried about her and gave her a gentle talking to about it."

"Can I have her address and telephone number then Horatio, I could get it from Suzie or Madison of course but they will want to know why."

Horatio obliged and as he finished telling Ivan what to key into his cell phone, he stood up and opened the study door just as Aileen appeared and asked, "Would you both like another coffee?"

"That would be nice," Ivan answered, "But I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Don't be an idiot Ivan," said Horatio," You may as well stay here until you get that call from Suzie, and besides you're part of the family now, you're always welcome."

Ten minutes later as they were sipping coffees in the lounge, Tommy who was sitting next to Ivan on the sofa, and just a little in awe of him as he was a big man, but in one of his typical inquisitive moods asked, "Were you born in Russia Ivan?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ivan replying to Tommy's question said, "No Tommy, I am what you call American Russian. I was born in Brooklyn."

"But you can speak Russian and English - did you learn both at school?"

"I have spoken Russian since I could first talk, and then learned to speak English later at school."

"So how did you learn Russian first, if you were born here?"

Ivan grinned, he had heard from Madison how Tommy asked pointed questions then looking at Horatio asked, "Is it alright if I give him a bit of my Russian history?"

"Of course, he loves history." Horatio replied.

"Then let me explain Tommy, my Grand Parents, with their young son, emigrated here from Russia in 1920 along with many others wanting to flee Russia in the wake of the October Revolution and Russian Civil War. They were bad days in Russia Tommy, and they were unhappy, so decided to leave their country behind them and make their way here. Some didn't make it out, but my Grandparents were lucky, they arrived here safely and settled in Brooklyn, New York, where there was and still is a large vibrant Russian community."

"So was that civil war something like the one here in America."

"Yes something like that Tommy."

"Anyway, none of them spoke English when they first arrived, but over the years like many other Russians they learned odd words and their meanings, as did their son Maxim who married Kristina, a Russian lady in 1940. They were my parents and I was born in 1973, but my mother could speak some English and it was my mother who insisted I went to an American school that taught Russians the English language. My father went along with this but insisted we always spoke Russian at home. So that Tommy is how I can speak both languages."

"Dad's friend Eric at work can speak Russian. Is it easy to learn?"

"Well Tommy, they do say that Russian is a hard language for English speaking people, but maybe I can teach you a few words one day?"

Tommy's eyes sparkled as he said, "Yes please, I want to learn one or two languages later on at school, when we get the chance. I think this will be after the summer break."

Horatio and Aileen looked at each other; this was the first they had heard of Tommy being interested in languages. But there was plenty of time to find out what the school was proposing.

Then Tommy asked, "Are your mother and father still alive, and do you have any brothers or sisters Ivan?"

"Sadly not Tommy, I am the only one from my family still alive."

Tommy was getting on sensitive ground now and Aileen stepped in saying, "That's enough now Tommy let Ivan finish his coffee."

Tommy smiled and politely said, "Thank you Ivan." Then turning to look at Horatio he asked, "Do you have any books in the library on Russian history Dad?"

Horatio chuckled lightly; he might have guessed that question was coming. "Sorry Tommy I don't, not at the moment anyway. We will get one next time we go to the book shop if you like?"

"Yes please Dad."

Then Aileen went to fetch Hannah, as she could hear she had woken up from an afternoon nap. She wasn't crying she was just chattering in her way, as she did when she was happy enough. Lifting her out of her cot she took her to the lounge and stood her on the floor and she instantly toddled over to Horatio, who picked her up and sat her on his lap, where she stayed for just two minutes and then wriggled off of his lap and toddled over to Ivan and stared up at him, as she placed her tiny hands on his right knee, and as he smiled and said, "Hello little one."

"Can I pick her up?"

"That's what she wants you to do Ivan," said Aileen. "She has a good memory for faces she has seen and voices she has heard and you were at my Dad's Thanksgiving party, and it seems she remembers you."

Ivan picked Hannah up and smiling sat her on his lap saying, "You are such a pretty little girl." Then he couldn't resist giving her a cuddle, which hid the moisture coming into his eyes. He had sat and cuddled his nieces often in the past, and this little one was reminding him of that. But he pulled himself together and said, "You're so blessed Horatio and Aileen."

Then he surprised them and knowing Tommy had now wandered off, he said, "Suzie wants us to have a baby, and I would so love to have a daughter or son with her, but at her age it is potentially risky for the baby. I know there are tests that can be done but even they can be risky can't they?"

Aileen responded," I had an ultrasound and blood tests done to see if there were any chromosomal abnormalities, which is standard Ivan, and while the tests are not 100% accurate my tests came out high enough not to suspect any problems. Not that it would have made any difference our baby was going to be loved whatever. Had there been a cause to worry an amniocentesis test could be performed, but as there is a small risk to mother and baby it is only offered to parents with a significant family history of birth defects. I would never have taken that test, even if my routine tests had shown a possible problem."

"You never worried at all during the pregnancy?"

Horatio responded, "Yes of course we worried a bit, but trusted the test results. As Aileen just said the original tests were good."

"Ivan, look at Hannah, a perfectly happy normal girl who we may just have lost had we had the test done that can tell you almost for certain. It doesn't bear thinking about, that in testing for abnormalities you stand a chance of losing a perfectly healthy baby. I think it is best to let nature take its course. It is common now for women to have babies at Suzie's age and Suzie is very healthy now, the ratio is much higher for having a healthy baby, than otherwise."

"You never had any doubts at all from the minute Hannah was conceived."

"None Ivan, it was one of the happiest days of my life when Aileen told me she was pregnant _."_

Then Ivan's phone vibrated in his denim jacket pocket and grinning he said, "Probably the lady in question."Then nodded his head when Suzie came through, "Ivan we have finished shopping; do you want us to get a cab back instead of bringing you out?"

"No I'll pick you up; I am part way there anyway. I am at Horatio's and Aileen's place right now."

"Okay," said Suzie, she wasn't surprised she knew Ivan had wanted to speak to Horatio. "We will be sitting in the park and will watch out for you pulling up."

Then Madison snatched the phone from her mom and laughing said, "Hey Dad, we have spent all your money we have loads of packages. Bye will see you soon."

Horatio feeling concerned looked at Ivan who within just a few seconds appeared to have gone into a state of shock, and asked, "Ivan is everything okay?"

Ivan nodded his head and then grinning said, "More than okay, Madison just called me Dad," and then blinked the moisture away in his eyes.

Horatio smiled and muttered to himself, "Good girl Madison - good girl."

Then Ivan standing up passed Hannah over to Aileen and said, "I must be going now, but I really appreciate your time and help this afternoon Horatio, and for your hospitality Aileen." He gave Aileen a peck on the cheek, Hannah a kiss on the top of her head, and ruffled Tommy's hair, Tommy having returned to the lounge realising Ivan was leaving.

Then looking at Horatio he said, "Just got to get this trip to New York over and then we can look forward to the future. Thanks again Horatio."

Ten minutes later, now 5:30 pm and with goodbyes ringing in his ears Ivan was on his way to pick Suzie and Madison up and later that night to book his trip to New York. He did have one other question he had meant to ask Horatio but would ask Michael Hayes now when he arrived in New York.

In the meantime Horatio updated Aileen on why Ivan had called in the first place, and she said, "I hope all goes well for him in New York, he is such a nice man Horatio."

"That he is Sweetheart," said Horatio giving her a hug.

Later that night lying in bed with Horatio's arms wrapped around her she said, "Horatio, it's not really any of my business, but I keep thinking it would be lovely if one day Ivan and Suzie are able to have a baby and if so, I hope they have a son. It would be wonderful for Ivan to be able to have a son to carry on his family name. I think that would go some way to help his healing. He so loved the family he has lost."

"I think you are right Sweetheart."

"Horatio if we had had a boy what you have wanted to name him?"

Aileen turning in his arms and now facing him saw a bemused look on his face as he asked, "You're not pregnant are you?"

Aileen laughed, "No Horatio, have no fear, I guess it is talking about babies got me thinking."

"Well I would not have named a son after my father for certain. I never utter that mans name or ever will...but if say we had known your father back then I would have liked to name him Daniel...Daniel Caine, has a nice ring about it don't you think? I have always liked the name Daniel as it happens."

"That is a lovely thought Horatio, but I would have wanted him to have your name as well so let's say Daniel Horatio Caine and that sounds even better."

Horatio chuckled then and asked, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Teasing him Aileen asked, "Would you mind if I was?"

"No, but we agreed our family is big enough, and our ages are against us now, well mine in particular."

"I'm just teasing you Horatio," said Aileen as she caressed his face, and then added with one of her seductive looks, "But I do like the sex that could produce one."

Horatio now had a wicked glint in his eyes as running his hands all over her body, he said. "You can be quite evil Aileen Caine." After catching her lips with his, he added, "But I so love you." Then he gasped with pleasure, as Aileen pushed his night pants down and proceeded to excite him."

An hour later, both asleep, Horatio dreamt of babies all around him, but they were not his they were all Kyle's and he was a Grandad. He remembered it the next morning and telling Aileen they both had a chuckle about it, but Aileen was quietly thinking how nice it would be if he was a Grandad one day...then she smiled as she thought maybe Kyle would oblige sometime in the future.

* * *

Three days later, Tuesday 27th January, Ivan arrived at JFK airport his flight landing at 3:30 pm. He was met by Michael Hayes as arranged, and by 4:15 pm they were on the road making their way back to Michael's apartment, and on route Michael informed Ivan, that his wife, knew his story, and was looking forward to meeting him.

When Michael parked on his drive some forty minutes later, he pointed out that the apartment next door was Aileen and Horatio's. Ivan knew it was next door as Madison had told him a lot about how things were situated here and how well all the friends in New York got on with each other. But it was nice for him to see where Madison had actually been staying when she came here on vacation with Horatio and his family last July. As they stepped out of the car Maeve opened the front door and as they walked towards her Michael said, "Maeve, this is Ivan."

Maeve smiled and was thinking that Ivan was certainly a well built man and handsome in a rugged way. "Welcome to our home Ivan, it is really nice to meet you. I hope you will feel comfortable with us during your stay."

"Thank you Mrs Hayes, I really appreciate your kindness in letting me stay with you for a few days."

"Our pleasure Ivan, and from now on please call me Maeve."

"Okay Maeve, thank you."

Then once they all entered the apartment Maeve showed him to the bedroom he would be using which had an en suite shower, and she left him in peace for a while, assuming he would want some after traveling. He had a shower, changed his clothes, unpacked a few things, he was traveling light, so not much to sort out, and then made his way tentatively to the kitchen where he heard voices and politely tapped on the door that was ajar letting them know he was around.

"Come in Ivan and sit yourself down," said Michael. "We are eating in here this evening, we often do, and dinner is almost ready to be served. Hope you like steak, most of us men do so Maeve thought this would be safe for dinner this evening. She is dishing up close to well done but not overdone. Is this okay with you?"

Ivan nodded his head, and sitting down now and looking at Maeve and giving her a nice smile Ivan said, "I love steak, my favorite meal in fact." Then as Maeve placed a plate of steak and trimmings in front of him he added, "It looks and smells wonderful."

Michael poured them each a glass of red wine which having stood to breathe for a while was just at the right room temperature. They made small talk between them while eating and when they were finished Ivan sat back and said, "My compliments Maeve; that was absolutely delicious. You know how to cook a steak to perfection."

"That's why I married her Ivan," said, Michael cheekily with his tongue in his cheek.

"Oh, I think there are many more reasons why you married this beautiful lady Michael," said Ivan giving Maeve a warm smile, which she returned as she responded, "Thank you Ivan, you can come here anytime you like."

Two hours later Ivan was sitting in an armchair in the lounge, feeling relaxed and comfortable. Michael and Maeve were making him feel most welcome and right now they were enjoying coffees, when Maeve asked him, "How are Suzie and Madison?"

"Suzie is dong very well, surprisingly well now. It wasn't easy for her the first three months, she had some horrific nightmares, she blamed herself for Malcolm Trent's death and all I could do on those occasions was to lay with her enfolded in my arms and speak to her soothingly letting her know she could lean on me. She wasn't deliberately to blame of course, but I understood why she felt like that."

"I still like to think of him as Andre though, his undercover name; I am convinced that the friendliness he and I shared was not all him just playing a game. To this day, I think we could have become good friends in different circumstances. He was damned good you know; none of us suspected him of being anything other than a port co worker."

"Anyway, Suzie was very brave after the attack regarding her own injuries, she never complained about her own pain, she was more worried about everyone else, and mostly about Madison of course. But all is really good now; in fact Suzie is looking more beautiful every day. She is fully fit now and looking forward to our future, so life is good; I just needed to come here to clear the air with regard to my own demons still niggling me a bit before we get married."

"And on top of all that Madison has recently agreed to let me adopt her." Then chuckling he added, "I know she gave Horatio a hard time about wanting her surname to be Caine when she was here last July. But he is happy and at the weekend kindly gave me his approval."

Maeve laughed, and said, "Yes she did...we were with them that evening and she was abetted by young Tommy who couldn't understand why her name couldn't be changed, because his had but that was by virtue of Horatio adopting him. Horatio did a good job that evening trying to be totally honest with her about the law and her options."

Then Michael spoke up. "I have some news for you Ivan that I hope will be of help to you, before you go to the cemetery tomorrow."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael seeing Ivan's look of interest continued. "First, when I came down to Miami to see you back in July last year, I told you that Jordan King, the New York District Attorney was going to continue an investigation this end to find out how the search for Viktor Abramov as you knew him to be back then was halted, and I'm pleased to say there have been some developments. Jordan King has kept me in the loop."

Ivan, responded, "I wasn't sure whether he would stick to that Michael."

"Well he kept his promise, which I knew he would, but with Vadim Zalesky already behind bars and ongoing crimes never ceasing it took a while to pick up with the intensity the case deserved. But eventually one of his team Adam Williams was allocated to give it full attention. And because Vadim Zalesky aka Viktor Abramov's father was alive at the time and was filthy rich he started to look at him as being someone who could have offered a bribe to shut the case down. This was also my original thought when this matter arose in the first place. Anyway, with all the appropriate warrants Adam got access to his bank account records and discovered that a large sum of money, $200,000 was deposited into an account in Canada in the name of one Phillip Jamieson who turned out to be a high ranking officer, and non other than the Police Commander in charge of the original investigation, who had an impeccable record prior to this and since as it happens."

"Needless to say this sent shock waves around the place, corrupt officers whatever their rank is bad news and he has been dishonourably fired, and lost all his pension entitlement. He could have faced a corruption charge and a possible term in prison, but Jordan made the decision that as the man has lost everything now, and would probably get away with not going to prison, by virtue of his previous untarnished record, it wouldn't really serve much purpose now, and hopes you understand? Also, he will never ever get another job in law enforcement or security."

"Would you have made the same decision Michael?"

"Yes I would Ivan."

"I detest corruption cases. I fought so many of them during my career, but in this instance and at this late stage with Zalesky also dead, he would probably have got probation and nothing more. So I think in this case Jordan made the right decision. The man is fished Ivan"

"I'm okay with this then Michael, but I am glad he has lost his career. I went through hell trying to get them to believe me. You see to me it was never enough to know that Anton Kovaleski was arrested for the murder of my brother and his family, he was guilty of course, but not the instigator. Abramov was, and my brother had the strength to just live long enough to tell me that. He knew I would follow through on that, but I failed him in not convincing the police it was true, and that is what has always hurt so much."

While Ivan paused for a moment, Maeve looked at him compassionately and had to fight back the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes, and deep down she was feeling pleased that Michael had pulled all the stops out for him last year.

Then Ivan asked, "What an earth makes a law enforcement officer succumb to a bribe Michael? They are sworn to uphold the law for Fucks sake."

Then glancing at Maeve Ivan said, "I'm so sorry, please forgive my foul language."

Maeve gave him a gentle smile as she answered, "Nothing to forgive Ivan. I've heard worse, and you have every right to still feel some anger."

Michael then continued, "In this instance Ivan, Jamieson had a financial problem at the time and got tempted thinking it was safe, as in his eyes they already had the guilty man in prison. However, when he was interrogated he admitted that because he was offered a bribe there had to have been credence to your story in that Abramov at least existed. Then after he learned about Zalesky aka Viktor Abramov being arrested last July he had half expected the case to be reopened and was not totally surprised when he was found out."

"But you know Ivan and you will not want to hear this, there was no proof to have put him away four years ago even if he had been traced back then as the only person who knew for sure he was involved was Anton Kovaleski, and he wasn't talking at the time, he was too scared, and only atoned for that by confessing it was Abramov who paid him to kill your brother last year in prison when he knew he was dying."

"I know Michael, deep down I suppose I always knew."

"With the new investigation did they ever find out what my brother was doing getting involved with that sick bastard, he was a car mechanic all his life, and I just can't see what he could have got involved in for him to tell me earlier in the day he died that he had got into something he should not have, and to look out for his family if anything happened to him." Pausing for a moment as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, Ivan continued, "Maybe I didn't know my brother so well after all, but we had always been close, so if he was hiding something I just don't understand it...it damned well got his family killed, and I couldn't prevent it."

"I'm sorry Ivan nothing came to light about what your brother may have become involved in. There was some thinking that he was possibly undercover for one of Zaleskys rivals and that sort of makes sense, but they couldn't unearth anything positive. Whatever, it seems he was walking on dangerous ground and asked one too many questions which ultimately riled Zalesky."

"Okay Michael, please thank Jordan King for allowing the continued investigation...I can't thank you and everyone else enough; time for me to let go after saying goodbye to my brother tomorrow."

"Ivan would you like something stronger than a coffee to drink right now - say a whiskey?"

Smiling Ivan replied, "Thank you Michael I would love one."

Then while Ivan and Michael sat there quietly sipping their whiskies Maeve left them to it. She went to her workroom to review something connected to her publishing job, which she handled from home.

Soon after, Michael asked, "Apart from going to the cemetery tomorrow Ivan is there anything you want to do the day after while you are here that I can help with?"

"Well I would like to meet Olivia Patterson while here as I want to ask her if she could come to our wedding as a surprise for Suzie and Madison, and asking Horatio if this was feasible as he has met her, he suggested paying her a visit. But I don't want to bother you Michael, I can get a cab."

"No problem to me at all Ivan, use me while you're here. I don't know her personally, however, never had the pleasure, but from what I hear she is quite a character. But, why don't I make contact with John Kelly to see if he can fit in taking you as they get on well together. John and Sharon actually visit her now and again since John got to know her during the Madison being missing episode."

"But I haven't met John, though I have heard a lot about him and his wife from Madison."

"No worries Ivan, John is an easy going guy...I'll phone him in the morning."

"Is there anything else Ivan?" Michael questioned.

"Er...yes, but it is a bit of a cheek to ask. I had meant to ask Horatio when I was with him on Saturday if he could contact Bernard Markham to see if there was a remote chance I could meet Roman Stanislav while here. But I forgot until I was driving away, and decided not to bother him anymore as he had already been helpful to me as it was in phoning you."

Surprised Michael ran his right hand over his chin in deep thought then asked, "Why would you want to meet him Ivan? Do you think that would be a wise move? I understand from what Horatio has told me he has his own demons and he had nothing to do with any of the tragic events here or in Miami."

"I appreciate he was not involved in what happened in my brothers case but he did ultimately know something was wrong in Miami and never grassed on his cousin out of sheer loyalty to him, which I can understand to a point as his cousin had apparently been good to him over the years, but I also know he was horrified when the truth was known. So I have nothing sinister in mind Michael, I merely want to meet him face to face to thank him for his generosity. He was remorseful on behalf of his cousin at the end of the day and after he came to his senses after trying to kill Horatio, he made very generous payments to Suzie and me and whilst the tragedies that happened were not his fault it was nice of him to try and atone for his cousins evil deeds. Neither of us expected it, but in Suzie's case, I convinced her it was only right she had been recompensed as she had lost everything, her home and all her personal possessions which Zalesky removed and god only knows where they were discarded."

"In my case I haven't banked the cheque yet. Money won't bring my family back and I would like to give it away to someone who needs it far more than I do. However, I would really like Stanislav's approval first. He gave me that money in good faith and in atonement for his cousin's crime on my family and he should really have a say in what I propose to do with his money. I want to give it to Mrs Belinsky; she has three kids to raise on her own now."

Watching Michael raise his eyebrows at this news Ivan continued. "Aaron Belinsky was not a bad man at heart, never had a criminal record prior to that fateful evening, and as you know he is serving 18 years in prison for his actions that night. He was scared thinking Zalesky would turn on him as well and he was worried about his wife and three children in that moment, so he did the stupid thing. This was another one of those instances in my life where I should have been around and wasn't."

Michael responded, "You simply cannot blame yourself for that Ivan, you can care about people, but they make their own choices...he definitely chose the wrong option that night."

"I know Michael, I know."

"So what about the other one involved; Pascal Veselov?"

"He has no family to worry about, and you have a good memory Michael."

"Okay, after listening to your reasons I will make contact with Bernard Markham some time tomorrow, but be prepared Ivan, he may advise Stanislav not to see you even if he is here in New York at the moment. He could be out of the State for all we know right now."

"If, however, he is not here would you like me to try to get to speak to him and act on your behalf, when he is around?"

"You would do that?"

"Yes Ivan, I would because I think this is also something you need for complete closure on the whole sorry business."

"I don't know what to say Michael...I will of course pay your fee if the need arises."

"No need Ivan, just consider it as a friend helping a friend. But you may get to see him yourself yet, I was just looking ahead at a possible outcome as your time is limited here."

Two hours later they retired for the night, Maeve nestled in Michael arms said, "Ivan is struggling more than he pretends isn't he Michael?"

"Yes, I think so Maeve. But he seems to be very positive in what he wants to achieve up here so I will do my best to help him reach his goals. He is a good man Maeve, and has a kind heart, and Horatio knew this from the moment he met him."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following morning Wednesday 28th January, they took their time over breakfast, they were not going to the cemetery until early afternoon, and while Ivan was in the kitchen eating and enjoying a fried breakfast that Maeve had served up for him, Michael who had only wanted toast and coffee, had finished and excusing himself wandered into the lounge to make a couple of phone calls, and phoned John Kelly first.

"Hey John - Are you at home or the office?"

"At the office, came in early as I have some stuff to catch up on."

"Will you be free to take time out from the office tomorrow morning?"

"I can be free if you need me to be Michael."

"I told you Ivan Vetrov was going to be here for three days. He arrived yesterday and we are going to the cemetery this afternoon, but last night he expressed a desire to meet Olivia Patterson while he is here. I am more than happy to take him myself, but the thought crossed my mind, that if you are prepared to take him and are free to do so, you would be the best person as you know her well now. But it has to be the morning as he is due to go home Friday, and we need to keep the afternoon clear for something else."

"Okay Michael I'm happy to help out. Olivia gets up early so I'll call her straight away to make sure it is convenient for her."

Fifteen minutes later, John phoned and confirmed Olivia would be pleased to meet Ivan the next morning and he would pick him up at 9:30 am. Then John chuckled and said, "Olivia is quite excited Michael, she has heard a lot about Ivan and she enjoys male company. I'm looking forward to meeting him and seeing how they react to each other. You just can't help love this lady; you really must meet her one day Michael. You could come with us?"

"Okay one day John, but not this time, I will be needed in the afternoon if I can arrange something else for him...tell you later, I need to make an urgent call now."

Ending the call Michael then phoned Bernard Markham, who picked the call up after a few seconds, and Michael immediately identified himself, "Good morning Bernard...Michael Hayes here."

"Good morning Michael, what can I do for you this early in the day?"

Bernard, you remember Ivan Vetrov don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Well he is here in New York right now, and he would like to meet Roman Stanislav. I know you took on being his lawyer after Vadim Zalesky died in prison, and I was wondering if you could possibly arrange a meeting between them for tomorrow afternoon, assuming he is in New York of course; Short notice I know and apologies for this but Ivan returns to Miami on Friday."

"Why does he want to see him Michael?"

"He just wants to meet him personally to thank him for his generosity in sending cheques to him and Suzie Keaton, and he has a question he wants to ask him direct to do with the amount he sent him personally."

"Wasn't it enough Michael? He was far more generous than he need have been."

"More than enough, there is nothing sinister going on here Bernard...he is up here clearing up a few things He wants complete closure on past events before he moves on and gets married next month."

"Married?"

"Yes - to Suzie Keaton."

"Oh I see...so something nice came out of the nightmares inflicted by Vadim."

Bernard paused for a moment as he was thinking and then continued, "Look Michael, I'm not sure about a meeting with Roman, he is a nice guy, nothing like his cousin, and went to pieces after his cousins murder in prison, and misguided as he was he loved his cousin, and we know what the stupid fool tried to do as a result. But Lieutenant Caine as he still was at that time understood him and Roman came to his senses fast, he has however had bouts of depression. But he is getting better week by week and with my help has gradually been clearing things up this end, and we are very close to finalising all that needs to be done, and then he can get on with his life. He has been carrying a lot of guilt feelings around. But love of family often makes us blind to what we should have done. He couldn't have stopped what actually happened as he knew after the events, but he knows he could have given him up at an earlier stage and Vadim would have been arrested earlier."

Then Bernard chuckled, and added, "The longer I am talking to you I am coming to the conclusion that maybe a meeting would do Roman some good to meet Ivan Vetrov particularly as it sounds like he is bearing no grudge, and I trust your word on this point Michael?"

"You have my word Bernard."

"Okay...Roman is here in New York, he is presently living in his cousin's luxury apartment, but hopes it will be sold very soon now...he doesn't want it."

"Perhaps a meeting will help them both?"

"That sounds good to me Bernard."

"I'll give him a call then but I won't be able to make contact until late morning so it will be early afternoon before I can get back to you."

"Thanks Bernard, appreciate your help."

Ending the call Michael made his way back to the kitchen and smiled, Ivan was just thanking Maeve for a wonderful breakfast, and that was nice for her as she was a good cook and deserved platitudes, and she loved cooking for someone with a hearty appetite which Ivan had. He sat down joining them at the table and after Maeve poured him another coffee he told Ivan he had spoken to John and a visit had already been arranged to visit Olivia and that John was happy to take him and would pick him up at 9:30 am the following morning. He also told him that he had been in touch with Bernard Markham who would contact Roman later and would let them know the outcome later in the day.

Two hours later and just before they left for the cemetery Michael's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, removing it and accepting the call, Bernard Markham came through and said, "Michael this has to be quick, I have an appointment to keep with a client in five minutes. I have made contact with Roman and he has agreed to meet Ivan, but is wary and cautious and wants me to be present."

"Okay, in that case I will come in with Ivan."

"Fair enough Michael, can you make 3:00 pm tomorrow at my office?"

"Yes we can, and thank you Bernard."

Closing the call and turning to Ivan who had been standing around waiting to leave Michael said, "That was Bernard, Roman has agreed to meet you tomorrow but wants Bernard at the meeting, so I'm coming in with you."

"Thank you Michael...he has nothing to fear from me."

Two hours later, now close to 1:00 pm, Michael drove Ivan to the Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery situated at 3620 Tilden Avenue, Brooklyn. When they arrived Ivan opened the car window and chose a bunch of flowers from the flower stand strategically placed out side the cemetery and then Michael drove through the open gates and found a convenient parking spot. He told Ivan he would stay in the car and that he was to take as long as he needed. As he stepped out of the warmth of the car Ivan was glad he had worn the warm jerkin he had brought with him, it was a sunny but cold afternoon. He pushed the collar up around his neck and with flowers in one hand the other in his jeans pocket he slowly walked along the pathway leading to his brother's grave, which was not far from where Michael was parked. So Michael had Ivan in full view the whole time, and was feeling sad for the man as he walked away, looking a lonely figure.

Reaching the grave, set into lawn and six feet in from the edge of the pathway Ivan placed the flowers at the base of the headstone, then taking a step back, and tough, strong man as he was physically, he was an emotional man and not ashamed to let the tears roll down his face as he read the inscription..

In Memory of

A dearly beloved brother and his family

Nikolai Vetrov, age 40 - wife Anna, age 36

Daughters Elena, age 5 and Maya age 3

Who tragically died together, from a violent act on March 7th, 2011

Rest in Peace Family...You will never be forgotten.

Then Ivan sat down on the edge of the stone base, and softly ran a finger over their names, and quietly said, "I loved you all, still love you and miss you, more than you can possibly know. I hope that wherever you are Nikolai you can hear me, because I want to tell you that your deaths have been avenged in full. Anton Kovaleski was convicted of your murders and died in prison recently. It took a while to bring Viktor Abramov to justice, his real name was Vadim Zalesky, but he slipped up later by committing murder in Miami and beating a woman near to death, but with the help of good people, who are now good friends, he was finally arrested and sentenced to death, but got into a fight in prison and died from his injuries. It's a long story how this all came about, but I want you to know that all the people involved wanted justice for you as well. They worked hard to bring this about Nikolai."

"I have fallen in love with Suzie who was the lady victim involved and we will be getting married at the end of February... please be happy for us Nikolai."

"I doubt I will return here and I hope you understand. New York is too painful for me now, too many bad memories. I live in Miami now, with a warm climate, and where I have a lovely circle of friends now. But you will never be forgotten brother, none of you will - your name, Anna's and the children's will live on if I'm lucky enough to become a father, because Suzie and I have decided to try for a baby and have in fact started trying already as time is getting on. If I have a son, Suzie has already agreed he will have your name, and if we have a daughter, she will have Elena, Maya and Anna's names."

Managing a smile Ivan added, "Good job they are all short names brother, otherwise a bit of a mouthful."

Then Ivan leant forward and buried his head in his hands as they rested on his knees and cried like he had never cried before, and not in anger now but tears of finally letting go. He knew there was nothing else he or anyone else could do. It was time to let go.

Two people walking by who he did not see looked at him with compassion and Michel realising what was happening got out of his car and wandered over to the grave, sat down next to him and placed a comforting arm along Ivan's shoulders not saying a word just letting him know he was there for him.

Thirty minutes later, on the way back to Michaels, Ivan now in control of himself said, "Thank you for your support today Michael, I have to admit that was tough. You have already done so much for me, but I am wondering if there is a church in your area that I could attend for a few minutes. I haven't been to church in a long while, but right now I feel the need to go and pray."

"Yes I know a good one - St Agnes's, a short drive from home and the priest, Jerry...Father Downey, is a good friend of mine and of Horatio, John Kelly and our wives...he knows us all well. We have known him for years."

"But how about we go home first and give you a chance to warm up, and relax for a while, and have something to eat. It is only 4:30 pm and Mauve told me she would aim to have dinner, for 6.00. Then I will run you to the church around 7:00 – 7:30 pm: Jerry keeps the doors open for a couple of hours in the evening just for people like you who want to go and sit privately with their own thoughts for a while."

"I would like that very much Michael...thank you."

Three hours later they arrived at St Agnes's, Michael parking close by. They entered the church, walked down the aisle and were met by Jerry at the far end. Michael introduced Ivan to him and they discreetly moved away, while Ivan went to the table in front of the altar and lit five candles; one for each of his family, and one for Andre Ivanov (Malcolm Trent) and stood there just gazing at them for a few moments and then stepped away and sat down in the second pew on the right side of the aisle. He leant back in the pew and cast his eyes around the church for a few minutes and then feeling calm, he leaned forward, placed his head on his arms that were resting on the back of the pew in front of him, shut his eyes and prayed for his lost family, and the loss of Andre Ivanov; he would always think of him by that name rather than Malcolm Trent, and he prayed in thanks for Suzie coming through her ordeal so well.

Fifteen minutes later he sat up straight and sat there trance like for a minute before he realised Jerry had just silently sat down next to him.

"Sorry Father I was miles away."

"Ivan, I hope you have found the peace in here tonight you have been searching for and that you deserve. I know your story; people have been concerned about you."

Ivan smiling replied, "If it wasn't for Horatio, Michael and their colleagues and friends here in New York and Miami - my family would never have received justice, because of them they have and I am so thankful for all them for being there and for understanding."

"Do you know when Horatio interrogated me back in Miami, I felt the first ray of hope, and felt so much empathy coming from him that I am sure he has known suffering in his life."

"He has Ivan, but I can't tell you anything, except to say he knows first hand exactly what you have been going through."

Then standing up Ivan said, "Better be going now, Michael has been so good to me and I am taking up too much of his time."

As he was speaking Michael came across from the vestry doorway, where he had been standing while Jerry spoke to Ivan and hearing the last comment said, "No you're not Ivan, my time is yours while you are here, and Maeve understands that."

"Thank you Michael, but I have been here long enough and turning to Jerry said, "The answer to your question is yes, I have found final peace here in your church this evening Father Downey. I lost faith in God for a while, but he must still have been around in my brain somewhere as after my visit to the grave this afternoon I wanted to visit a church and pray."

"Well I believe God was most certainly with you this afternoon and guided you back to church to find final peace...he cares about us all Ivan."

"Now you have found the peace that you have so needed return to Miami and enjoy the future journey you will be taking with your bride to be. I wish you both a very happy future."

"Ivan giving Jerry a warm smile, said, "I will - I am so glad Michael brought me here this evening. I need to attend church more often. Thank you for your kindness Father Downey."

"You're welcome Ivan, and if we meet again, as we may well do sometime in the future because you have become a member of my circle of close friends, please call me Jerry."

After shaking hands with Ivan, and as he watched him walking away from the church with Michael, Jerry was thinking that Ivan was a lot like Horatio, in that he had found it unbearably hard to let guilt feelings give him any peace. He should never have felt guilty about anything, but decent people often took this burden on themselves and Ivan Vetrov had been one of them. But he had peace now, as Horatio had found it almost three years ago, and he was happy the man had found the church again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thursday morning John arrived at 9:10 am, twenty minutes earlier than scheduled, telling them the traffic had not been as heavy as usual, but Ivan was ready anyway. Michael introduced him to Ivan and explained that he needed to have him back by 2:00 pm latest as he had a meeting with Bernard Markham at 3:00 pm. John acknowledged this fact and after giving Maeve a friendly peck on the cheek he and Ivan were on the road by 9.20 pm slightly ahead of schedule which was good, as the traffic was heavier now especially on the Brooklyn Bridge as they left Manhattan on their way to Brooklyn Heights where Olivia lived.

On the journey they got to know each other better, and Ivan thanked John for all the assistance he had given in the operation to find Madison, and for his and Sharon's kindness in caring for her in the aftermath until she returned to Miami. John accepted his words with a nod of the head and uttered, "No problem Ivan, friends help each other when they can. "

Despite the traffic John made good time and as they approached Cranberry Street at 11:00 am he was satisfied with the timing, He had told Olivia to expect them around this time. As John turned into Cranberry Street Ivan was impressed, and said, "I was born in Brooklyn and knew residential streets like this existed, particularly here in Brooklyn Heights, but never visited this area before, this is another world property wise. These three storey brownstone houses are fabulous and must be worth a fortune."

As John drew up into a parking spot right in front of Olivia's property, John responded, "Yes they are Ivan; some are owned and others are rented by the wealthy. Olivia owns hers; she has lived here since she married her late husband. He and his father were both in publishing so not short of money. The one next door to the left was rented by Zalesky when he moved Suzie and Madison here before all the trouble but as we all know he could more than afford it."

Then getting out of the car they walked up the steps to Olivia's front door, and as they did so Ivan cast his eyes next door, and couldn't help saying out loud, "You fucking bastard," as he thought of Zalesky for a moment. Then realising what he had done he turned to John and said, "Sorry."

"Don't have to say sorry to me Ivan: we have all muttered worse about that fucking bastard."Then chuckling John added, "There I just joined you."

John rang the bell then, and Olivia did what she had been told to do; and looked out of the window to check first who had rung the bell, gave them a little wave and though she sometimes thought they were over protective she loved the way the new folk in her life this past year cared about her safety. Within a minute she opened the door for them and stepping inside John gave her a hug and then introduced her to Ivan, who gave her a shy smile as he said, "Nice to meet you Olivia."

Taking a good look at him and liking what she saw Olivia said, "At last I get to meet the handsome man who has taken Suzie's heart. I have heard a lot about you from Suzie and Madison in their letters and all good." Then with a twinkle in her eye she added, "No wonder she fell in love with you. You're a fine specimen of manhood."

John immediately burst out laughing, and Ivan went pink when he realised why John was killing himself. Then the penny dropped for Olivia and for the first time since John knew her she went bright red. But she never let anything daunt her and realising she had inadvertently embarrassed Ivan she took hold of his right arm steering him into the lounge and said, "Don't mind me Ivan, it is my age, it allows me to get away with almost anything." Then she chuckled herself and said, "But you really are a handsome man, but you know what I really like without even getting to know you properly are your eyes, they tell me you are a kind man. You are looking at me kindly even though I have embarrassed you...so sorry about that." Ivan responded by giving her a big grin, which told her he was okay, and over any embarrassment, which she suspected could have been avoided had John not burst out laughing and turning her attention to John she gave him a look that told him she blamed him. Then smiling at them both she told them to make themselves comfortable while she made them a coffee.

John was restless though feeling a little guilty, and five minutes later leaving Ivan comfortably settled in an armchair by the window, he made his way to the kitchen where Olivia had just placed three cups of coffee on a tray. Olivia stared at him with her twinkling eyes and said, "That was so bad of you John - Until you laughed I hadn't realised what I said...Poor Ivan."

John gave her big hug and said, "I'm sorry Olivia...Ivan is fine...I just couldn't help it."

"Am I forgiven?"

"As it's you, yes, now help me carry these coffees through to the lounge."

Once they were all seated in the lounge Olivia asked, "So why do I have the pleasure of your company Ivan? It's safe to answer; we are perfectly sane now aren't we John?"

John put his hand over his mouth stifling a chuckle but could not stop the laughter showing in his eyes, and Ivan smiled; he was learning fast why Horatio, John and Colin Johnson all loved this lady.

Then he answered her question. "Olivia, Suzie knows I am in New York on a visit to clear a few things up, but she doesn't know I was hoping to meet you."

"So, nice as your company is Ivan, why are you here?"

"Suzie and I are getting married on February 28th, just a small wedding, this is what Suzie wants, but as I know how very much she and Madison care about you, I have been wondering, if you are able to fly, whether you would like to come to our wedding as a surprise for them. If you would like to visit, I will arrange a flight at my expense on a date we decide between us."

Olivia's eyes sparkled as she replied, "I would love to come Ivan...oh how nice of you to ask."

"Forgive me Olivia but I do just need to ask if you have any medical reasons that would prevent you from flying?"

"I am as fit as a fiddle Ivan. I had my annual medical check up just two weeks ago as it happens and I got a clean bill of health - just a bit of high blood pressure, not serious, and is totally under control with medication anyway."

Then smiling she asked, "Where would be the best place for me to book into? I don't know Miami at all."

"You can stay with us, we have the room, and Suzie and Madison would love that."

"Perhaps you would like to come a week early and join in the preparations?"

"Oh yes please, I would love to," Olivia replied clapping her hands gleefully.

"Okay that's a deal then. I'll be in contact with you with all the flight details as soon as I can."

"Ivan I can well pay my own fare."

"No, you coming to the wedding will be a present from me to Suzie, I want her to have the best day possible, and I know having you there will make her very happy."

"Oh - and Olivia, thank you for telling Madison to give me a chance regarding adoption, she has agreed to me going ahead and Horatio has given his approval."

Olivia immediately stood up and walked across to Ivan, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I was right then because you are a good man Ivan Vetrov."

After chatting for another hour, John looked at his watch and said, "Sorry Olivia, we must make a move now. Ivan has an appointment to keep this afternoon and I have to get him back to Michael Hayes by 2.00 pm."

Olivia nodded her head in understanding and after receiving goodbye hugs from Ivan and John, she saw them out and from the top of the steps outside she waved to them as she watched John drive to the end of the street and then disappear out of sight. She knew from all that she had been told that she would like Ivan, and on meeting him now, she did, very much, and was looking forward to going to Miami, and would not have long to wait. It would be so nice to see Suzie and Madison again.

John made it back to Michael's shortly before 2:00 pm and Ivan thanked him profusely for his help, and offered payment for his time and the gas used. John flatly refused and said, "Was my pleasure Ivan. I'm just happy I was able to help."

Twenty minutes later after quickly freshening up, and having a sandwich Maeve had prepared ready with a coffee, Michael and Ivan were on their way to Bernard Markham's office in East 43rd Street, mid Manhattan. The office was one of two on the ground floor of a four storey building which had car parking facilities in front of the building, and with car spaces marked out for the independent offices. Arriving at 2:50 pm Michael pulled into one of the spaces, and then making their way through the main entrance doors, they noticed the lawyer's office was to the left hand side, and a receptionist smiled at them, took their names and immediately put a call through to Markham's office saying, "Your visitors have arrived Mr Markham."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bernard came out of his office smiling and holding the door ajar said, "Please come into my office, Roman is here, he arrived just a couple of minutes ago."

As they entered the office, Roman who had been staring out of the window moved towards them and politely shook hands with them in turn as Bernard introduced them. Then Bernard sat down behind his desk and indicated they should sit down and make themselves comfortable. Michael and Ivan sat in chairs in front of the desk, and Roman in one to the side, then Bernard talking to Roman started the meeting by saying, "As I informed you yesterday, Ivan wanted an opportunity to meet you hence this meeting was arranged quickly as he goes back to Miami tomorrow. And he has assured Michael that he has no ill feelings towards you, and is not here with intent to give you grief."

At this point Roman gave Ivan a wary look and said, "I do not understand right now why you would want to see me Ivan; because if I was you, I would be the last person on this earth you would want to meet."

"So why are you really here? And why have a lawyer present?"

"I could ask you the same question," said Michael before Ivan had a chance to reply. "Ivan is not here to give you any trouble, as I told Bernard yesterday, and he has just confirmed what I said. But when we knew you had asked Bernard to be here, I decided I should be here for Ivan...this works both ways Roman."

Although he had not met him prior to today Roman had heard a lot about Michael Hayes from his lawyer and knew he had to be careful and replied, "Just being cautious Mister Hayes. I had nothing personal to do with any of my cousins crimes here in New York or Miami, and learning about them I did not condone them for one second, and I am not prepared to listen to any accusatory comments directed my way because of those crimes."

Michael responded, "Roman, I repeat Ivan is not here to cause trouble, so why the defensive attitude?"

Ivan glaring at Roman now, spoke up. "I went through hell as a result of your cousin, but I came here bearing you no ill will, I know none of what happened was your fault. And not for one minute have I come here to accuse you of anything. I have been in New York a few days to tidy up a few things one of which was to say a final farewell to my brother and his family and to let them know their deaths have been avenged, and thought while here I would take the opportunity to meet the man that though he had no obligation whatsoever to do so was very generous with his monetary compensation gifts to myself and Suzie. By no stretch of the imagination did we expect that. Michael Hayes and your own lawyer trusted me and put themselves out to arrange this meeting, but do you know what Roman...I'm off. I can do without the attitude you just showed Mr Hayes, and thus myself. You're actually accusing us of being accusatory, without the slightest evidence this is what we are here for."

Michael bent his head to hide a smile. Ivan was leaning some legal terms.

Then paying attention again he listened to Ivan saying "Before I leave however, I will say thank you for the cheque you sent Suzie which I advised her to accept as she lost absolutely everything, a place to live and all her personal possessions she had nothing left, and because she had taken such a beating from your bastard cousin, and was close to death, she damned well deserved atonement for that."Then reaching inside his jerkin inside pocket he pulled a cheque out and placing it on Bernard's desk said, "I don't want this, never banked it - nothing is going to bring my family back."

Bernard looked at Roman and said, "I wondered why that cheque had not cleared your account. I was about to chase that up, what a coincidence."

Then looking at Michael, Ivan stood up and said, "Sorry Michael, I have had enough, let's go."

Michael made a move to stand up when Roman said, "Please sit down Ivan."

"I'm sorry, I have had many demons of my own, and just when I thought I was finally starting to let them go, Bernard told me you wanted to see me and it freaked me out. I really could not see why you would want to, but I have listened to you carefully and I apologise for mistrusting you, clearly a serious mistake on my part."

"But Ivan I want you to please accept this cheque, it is not quite six months out of date so you still have time to bank it or perhaps we should write out a new one Bernard?"

"I think a new one now Roman, this one is too close to being out of date if Ivan is late getting to his bank, or as he is here perhaps he can give us his details to enable a credit transfer direct to his bank...what would you prefer Ivan?"

"Well I would rather a cheque as it happens. I was going to ask Roman for his approval to give the money to Mrs Belinsky." Both Roman and Bernard looked at him in surprise, but not Michael, he already knew this was on the cards if Roman agreed, but was in his mind thinking this is just what the unselfish kind hearted Russian would want to do.

"And just why would I want to approve that Ivan?" Then before Ivan could reply Roman added, "Bernard informed me you wanted to ask me something...is this it?"

"Yes – Aaron Belinsky is serving an 18 year prison sentence for abetting your cousin in murdering Malcolm Trent, and thus leaving his wife and three children to suffer the consequences. And I do feel a bit guilty about that as had I not left to fill the van up with gas that evening I would have been there to stop what happened."

Roman asked, "You reckon you could have?"

"Hell yes, and I also reckon Malcolm Trent could have handled him had the cowards not held his arms while your cousin slashed him to bits. Malcolm was as well built as I am and a strong man. According to Suzie Malcolm tried hard to free himself but was losing strength each time he was cut, and even she tried to help him, but he told her to stop and look after herself, then she got the beating of her life. Belinsky and Pascal Veselov made a bad choice that night, but they were scared, and Belinsky had his family in mind. He needed to stay alive for them. Vadim had been seriously deranged that night and it was all over by the time I got back."

Roman winced as he remembered the pictures Lieutenant Caine had shown him when he had been pulled in for questioning.

"I could, of course, have just banked the cheque and drawn one in her favour and handed it over. But I put it on the back burner in my mind while Suzie and I dealt with our demons. But knowing I was going to be here this week it came to the forefront again and seemed a good time to try and meet you and get your approval, as truthfully I simply did not feel that it was my right to pass it on, without your say so, as you had sent that to me in good faith."

Roman responded, "No Ivan that it is your money...look this is what I will do...Because that cheque you just returned is close to being out of date I will write a new one, I absolutely insist you keep that for yourself. Help me out here Ivan, I also have had my demons to deal with, and I need you to accept it. But, I will also write one out for Mrs Belinsky, for a quarter of the amount I am giving you."

"Thank you Roman, but if you are making payment to Mrs Belinsky, I don't need a cheque."

Michael stepped in and said, "As your lawyer I advise you to accept Ivan. Roman clearly needs to do this in atonement and you surely deserve it for all the pain and suffering you have endured."

Roman immediately said, "Thank you Mr Hayes."

Ivan climbed down and said, "In that case, I accept Roman, with heartfelt thanks from myself, and on behalf of Mrs Belinsky."

"Okay, that's good," said Roman as he withdrew hic cheque book from his inside jacket pocket and immediately wrote a cheque for Ivan for $300,000 and then one for $75,000 for Mrs Belinsky after asking for her full name which Ivan confirmed was Helena Belinsky, and then he handed them over to Ivan.

At this point the receptionist came in with a tray of coffees, and as they sat there more relaxed now Roman asked, "How are Suzie and Madison faring now Ivan?"

"They are both well, took Suzie a while to recover and we will be getting married at the end of next month and I will be adopting Madison."

"That's nice news for a change...Congratulations."

"I met both of them a couple of times and they seemed so nice, Vadim was a stupid fool. It seemed so surreal that Lieutenant Caine turned out to be Madison's uncle. Sometimes this world is unbelievably small. You know if it wasn't for him I would be dead. I was a raving lunatic after Vadim died in prison and blamed him and tried to kill him, but he was so calm and slowly talked me down, and for that I will always be beholden to him. He was in total control not only of himself but of his officers itching to shoot me, and on reflection who could blame them?"

"Yes, I heard all about it. But he is a Captain now Roman, coincidentally he had just been promoted in the morning of the day you tried to kill him."

"He's a good man...I know from Bernard here that it was because he made no charges himself that I got off with no sentence imposed on me."

"The Captain brought me to my senses that day and seemed to understand where my mind was. I came back here and have spent the last few weeks tidying up Vadim's affairs with Bernard's assistance, and we are almost finished now. I just have to sell his luxury apartment, which I am living in temporarily; I don't want it, much too big and luxurious for me. But I will be holding on to his Condo in Miami...I liked it down there, very much, and am thinking of settling down there when finished here."

"Do you think it would cause any problems down there if I do?"

"No, why would it? No one is blaming you for anything, and certainly not me or Suzie."

"Thank you Ivan. Have you found peace now? I can't quite seem to get there, I almost think I have and then something like you wanting to see me freaked me out."

"Yes I have Roman, finally, just yesterday. After I said good bye to my brother and family at the cemetery I had a sudden need to go to church, though I had lost faith in God. Michael here kindly took me to St Agnes's Church last night. It is a lovely church, and I sat there with my thoughts for some time and then after praying I suddenly realised I could believe again, and Father Downey the priest is very understanding. You should go; maybe it will help you as well."

Roman smiled and said, "Maybe I will...I think I need some divine help."

Then they finished their coffees and called it a day, and as Ivan made a move to leave Roman speaking in his Russian language said, "Иван, когда я приеду в Майами, ты когда-нибудь приедешь выпить."

Ivan smiled and replied," Да, он был бы рад Роману."

As Bernard showed them out he said, "Michael thanks for asking for this meeting on Ivan's behalf, because I think it has also done Roman some good which I hoped for and they finished on a friendly note."

"Well you may understand Russian Bernard, but I have no idea what they just said to each other."

Ivan chuckled, but was surprised that Bernard got it spot on in telling Michael that Roman had said "Ivan when I come to Miami would you come for a drink with me sometime? " Then Ivan replied,"Yes, I would be happy to Roman."

Seeing Ivan nod his head indicating Bernard had interpreted right Michael chuckled and said, "Well I am impressed Bernard."

Five minutes later they were on the road back to Michael's.

That evening Ivan had wanted to take Michael and Maeve out for a meal somewhere as a thank you for their hospitality and help, but they would not hear of it telling him that it wasn't necessary they were both just pleased they had been able to help. So, after Maeve served up another excellent meal, this time grilled salmon and trimmings, they had a nice relaxing evening together and when they retired for the night Ivan lay on his bed at peace with himself. The trip had been totally successful; he had achieved everything he set out to do due to everyone being so nice and helpful. He would have a lot to tell Suzie when he got home. He had phoned her a couple of times to make sure she was okay, but had just told her all was going well his end thinking it best he told her the whole story in one go on his return.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday morning, just as they had finished breakfast Michael received an unexpected phone call from Bernard Markham. "Michael sorry to bother you so early, but Roman asked me last night to give you his cell phone number to pass on to Ivan in case he might like to make contact with him any time, particularly when he finally moves to Miami, which he has now definitely made up his mind to do. After you left yesterday he coincidentally received an offer on Zaleskys apartment and no chain involved either, the buyer paying whole amount up front and wanting to move in fast."

"I sincerely believe Roman would like to be friends with Ivan. We were ironing a few things out last night and he seems much more positive since meeting him. In fact he was more animated than I have seen him for some time, and it was not just the sale of the apartment. For some reason Ivan got through to him; that meeting definitely did some good Michael."

"Okay Bernard, I'll pass his number on immediately, Ivan is still here at the moment. We leave for the airport in about thirty minutes, and thank you once again for arranging the meeting yesterday, because it helped Ivan tidy up loose ends."

Then noting the number Bernard gave him Michael closed the call; gave it to Ivan and informed him of Bernard's comments, and Ivan immediately sent Roman a text message thanking him for his number and thereby ensuring Roman now had his as well.

Three hours later after fond farewells Ivan was in the air on his way home. Michael had driven him to JFK airport in time for him to catch his scheduled flight at 1:30 pm and which departed on time.

When Michael returned home from the airport he phoned Horatio who picked his call up immediately "Horatio is it convenient to talk, while you are at work? I'm taking Maeve out tonight otherwise I would have called you at home. And I want to give you an update on Ivan's visit."

"Go ahead Michael I'm in my office at the moment."

"Well in my opinion Horatio, the trip has been successful in every way possible for him, he is on his way home as I speak and in a mentally happy place now."

"The information I held back from telling you last time we spoke Horatio, was the fact that one of Jordan Kings team did discover who had taken a bribe to stop searching for Zalesky aka Abramov and got a result, none other than a police commander. That helped Ivan to know though no one could discover how his brother got involved with Zalesky in the first place. One of those mysteries gone to his brother's grave with him. This happens sometimes."

"Thank you Michael, that was most kind of you to take him under your wing and for letting him stay with you and Maeve."

"He was actually good company, and Maeve liked him so it worked out well. And the timing was good as I didn't have anything on this last week, but will be extremely busy now for a while. As it turned out it was gratifying to me to watch him clearly looking better as each task was accomplished. He wanted to go to church after visiting the cemetery and had a chat with Jerry which seemed to go down well. I'm convinced that it was as he was sitting in the church that total peace finally descended on him."

"Ivan is easy to like Horatio. I always think of Russians generally as being a bit tough and brusque in nature, but he is the epitome of good manners, and is really a gentle kind man. All of us involved up here are glad he can now get on with his life."

"Did he get to see Olivia Patterson?"

"Yes he did, but I roped John in for that one, as I've never met her...apparently they hit it off and she has agreed to go to the wedding. Ivan is going to sort all the arrangements out for her."

Horatio chuckled, "She will certainly liven things up a bit, he had a good idea in inviting her as a surprise for Suzie and Madison I am sure they will be delighted to see her."

"Horatio, you should know that we also met Roman Stanislav at Ivan's request, and we learned he has nearly cleared up Vadim Zaleskys affairs, and wants out of New York. Bit of a story and Ivan will no doubt tell you all next time you see him, so will leave that story for him. Will just say the meeting started a bit testy on Romans part, because he didn't understand why Ivan wanted to see him, but it all ended well and it wouldn't surprise me if they become friends when Roman moves to Miami, which is on his agenda Horatio."

"I have to tell you that Roman Stanislav spoke well of you during the meeting, he knows full well that he owes his life to you and his freedom. He seemed very sincere in his remarks."

"Thank you for telling me Michael. He wasn't a bad man he just lost his head for a while."

"Ivan told us about adopting Madison Horatio, are you easy with that? He said you were."

"Yes, Michael I have no qualms about that whatsoever."

'Okay Horatio better let you get on now, talk to you again soon."

"Michael I hope you and Maeve enjoy your evening out. Is it a special event? Have we forgotten something? "

"Just taking her out as a thank you Horatio she has been a brick the whole time Ivan was here."

At that point they ended the call, and Horatio leaning back in his chair had a look of satisfaction on his face as he thought all looked bright for Suzie and Madison's future now. Well it had been ever since Ivan had been there for them but now it would be an even happier future for all of them with Ivan in a happier frame of mind now.

When he arrived home he updated Aileen on the good news.

Elsewhere Ivan arrived home on his front door step at 6:15 pm and Suzie who had been watching for the cab to arrive opened the door for him, and greeted him warmly as he smiled broadly at her, and then hugging her he said, "I have missed you." He gave her a long lingering kiss and then said. "All went well Suzie and all I want now is for both of us to look forward to our future together."

Then seeing Madison appear he added, "A future with you included Madison." and gave her a gentle hug when she moved close to him. She was smiling, she knew Ivan loved her Mom dearly and that she would never have to worry about her Mom again, she was in safe hands and she knew she was as well.

That evening Ivan told them both every detail of his trip , except about his visit to Olivia, and Saturday afternoon he phoned Horatio, telling him much the same as Michael had, but added the reason why he had seen Roman Stanislav. And like Michael, Horatio thought how kind it was of him to think of Helena Belinsky.

* * *

Ivan returned to work at the Port Authority on Monday, February 2nd. He never found it a struggle to go into work, he was happy there, and they had been good to him. When the day was finished, instead of going home he went to see Helena Belinsky, he had phoned her ahead to say he wanted to visit. He had also asked Suzie if she would like to go with him, but she had declined, explaining that while she understood that Helena was not to blame for anything she would feel uncomfortable with her in the light of what she had seen her husband do in assisting Zaleskys violent attack on Malcolm Trent resulting in his death. He completely understood; although Suzie was in a good place now, there would be some things she would never forget.

He arrived at Helena's at 6.30pm; she invited him in and said, "Better come through to the lounge Ivan, while the kids are eating in the kitchen."

"I won't keep you long Helena."

Then he presented her with Roman Stanislav's cheque for $75,000 explaining briefly that he had met Roman Stanislav, Vadim Zaleskys cousin on a recent trip to New York and that when he learned she had three children he wanted to help. She was so overcome with his generosity that Ivan was really happy he had mentioned her to Roman. Looking at the cheque in her hand Helena said, "I don't know what to say Ivan, this is so generous of him...do you have an address for him so I can write and thank him?"

"No, but I have his cell phone number. I can try and make contact with him now if you like and you can speak to him?"

Helena nodded her head and asked, "Should I speak in English or Russian? "

"English is fine Helena."

Then getting through to Roman immediately Ivan said, "Roman, I am with Helena Belinsky as we speak, and I have just handed your cheque over to her, and she would like to thank you personally."

"There is no need for her to do that Ivan."

"She wants to Roman."

"Okay, put her on."

Ivan handed his phone over to Helena who said, "Mr Stanislav - Thank you so much for your generosity. This means my children will not go without necessities now. God bless you for your kindness, and may life be good to you."

"You're welcome Mrs Belinsky, but you know you really have Ivan to thank, he told me about your situation."

"Thank you for telling me, but you listened and acted though you didn't have to Mr Stanislav and I will never forget your kindness."

Taking his phone back Ivan said. "Thank you for giving Helena your time Roman."

"No problem Ivan, I'll be in Miami within the month now, and I am serious about meeting up for a drink."

"Okay, just let me know when you arrive."

Then Ivan left but not before Helena also thanked him for his part in her receiving a cheque.

* * *

During the next two weeks Ivan had booked and paid for Olivia Paterson's air flight to Miami with American Airlines for Sunday, 22nd February and after discussing it with her on the phone and telling her she could stay as long as she liked, and as she had never been to Miami she had suggested two weeks if he was happy with that; he confirmed he was so had booked her return flight for Sunday. March 8th. He had given instructions that her tickets were to be sent to her direct, so she did not have the hassle of walking around JFK to pick them up at their collection desk. Olivia had since confirmed she had received them and understood that he would pick her up from Miami International Airport on her arrival. He had questioned how she would get to JFK, but she told him not to worry she would get a cab, and would be just fine.

He had collected his new navy blue made to measure suit, and he and Suzie had collected their matching wedding rings. They had their marriage licence safe...they had applied for that the week before he went to New York, and Suzie had confirmed she had all she needed for the day as did Madison.

It was going to be a quiet wedding, with no major fuss. Suzie had convinced him this is all she wanted, which is why they had booked the room at the Biscayne Court House for their marriage ceremony. Apart from him, Suzie and Madison, the other people present at the ceremony would be Horatio and unknown to Suzie at the moment Olivia Patterson. But there was to be a party in the evening at the Casa Tua, a Mediterranean Villa Restaurant on recommendation from Horatio and Aileen who had used it more than once for celebrations.

In addition to Horatio, Aileen and their family including Kyle and Amy they had invited Yelina, her son Raymond and Colin Johnson, all of them now considered as family arising from their connection to Madison. Aileen's father Daniel Conlon had also been invited. He had made them so welcome at his thanksgiving party back in November that they felt they wanted him present at their celebration. So all together there would be a party of 13, but 14 including Olivia.

So by the end of the two weeks Ivan and Suzie were both happy in the knowledge that all that could be arranged had been and with a few days to spare which suited Ivan nicely as Suzie would have plenty of time to spend with Olivia before the wedding. Madison would be at school, but still plenty of time in the evenings for her to catch up with Olivia. All he had to do now was pick Olivia up

* * *

On Sunday morning, 25th February even though he hated not telling Suzie the truth Ivan told her he had to go into work for a special job to be handled at 2:00 pm and he would be home around 5:00pm maybe a little later. She accepted this without question as he did sometimes have to go in on the odd occasion on a weekend. He left the apartment at 1:30 pm drove to the airport and parked in the lower level of the short term car park, where you were charged every 30 minutes up to a limited stay time of 3 hours. He was safe enough here as he knew Olivia's flight had left on time he had checked that out before leaving home. He made his way to the Terminal Building and mooched around for a bit, had a coffee, and then made his way to the arrivals area when he heard her flight had landed at 3:30 pm.

When the gates opened it was five minutes before Olivia appeared and she looked perky as she came through the arrivals gate smiling immediately as she saw him. He moved across to her, gave her a gentle hug, and asked, "Did you have a comfortable flight Olivia?"

"Yes Ivan, very comfortable, thank you." Then she added, "John Kelly drove me to the airport and stayed with me until I had to go through to the departure lounge. He asked me a few days earlier when I was coming down to you, and he immediately offered to run me to the airport and said he will pick me up when I return. Horatio has such a lovely circle of friends Ivan."

"Yes he does. As you know I have also had enormous help from them."

Then Ivan taking her trolley from her and holding his right arm out so Olivia could take hold of it, they made their way to the car park. Olivia didn't need to hold his arm, but she rather enjoyed the fuss all these men in her life now seemed to want to make of her, in fact, she was tickled pink. On reaching the car, Ivan placed her two pieces of luggage in the trunk, parked the trolley in the collection bay and then they were on their way.

Olivia was excited, she had never been to Miami before, and was looking all around her with keen interest. On route Ivan told her that Horatio lived in a different direction to him, but that his son Kyle lived only fourteen apartments away in Collins Avenue.

As he neared his apartment he said, "Somehow, I have managed to keep your visit a surprise. Suzie has no idea she will be seeing you in a few minutes, she thinks I'm at work."

"I hope it will be a nice surprise for her Ivan, it might just be a horrible shock."

Ivan chuckled, "Don't worry Olivia, she and Madison love you. Believe me it will be a lovely surprise for both of them."

As Ivan pulled into Collins Avenue from where you could get a view of the ocean he pointed out where Kyle lived. Olivia exclaimed, "OH MY - This is so beautiful, what a wonderful area to live." Olivia was mesmerized by the colorful flowers and shrubs in the sidewalk verges and the palm trees dotted every so often, and all the apartments were pleasing to look at as well, and most seemed to be two storeys in design. She was entranced and added, "Ivan I have never seen so many flowers in one area and at this time of the year. It looks so beautiful everywhere."

Ivan smiling glanced at her sideways and responded," We get flowers here of one type or another all year around because of the mild climate."

Pulling into his drive and parking in front of his garage just a few minutes after 5:00 pm Ivan smiled as Olivia said, "Suzie and Madison have found a gem in you Ivan Vetrov, and I mean that sincerely."

Ivan stepped out of his car and walking round to her side of the car opened the door for Olivia and helped her out, just as the front door opened and Suzie rushed over to them saying, "OMG Olivia how wonderful to see you." Then embracing Olivia and glancing at Ivan over her shoulders she grinned and said, "So apparently not at work?"

"Got me ...I wanted to surprise you, Olivia is here for two weeks. I met her in New York to see if she would like to come for the wedding and here she is."

Suzie wrapped her arms around his neck, as she said, "Thank you so much Ivan...I love you."

"And so you should Suzie...this man is a keeper," said Olivia with twinkling eyes.

Then all of a sudden Madison came dashing out, she had been on the deck at the back of the apartment and hearing the noise had come to investigate. She flew across to Olivia and gave her a huge hug as she looked at Ivan with questioning eyes, and he told her the same as he had just told Suzie.

Five hours later at 11.00 pm and well after Olivia had been shown around the apartment, and Madison had helped her unpack in the spare bedroom, they had eaten and sat outside on the deck talking and relaxing for a while until it turned chilly, then had moved inside and into the lounge, and following a chocolate night cap Olivia retired for the night, she was now feeling very tired, it had been a long day for her with the traveling as well. She prepared herself for bed, but sat in the bedroom wicker chair looking out of the bedroom window for a while, entranced at the sight of the moon glistening on the ocean. Then as she finally crept into bed, she smiled as she nestled down feeling happy she had come to visit. She was going to enjoy being a part of this wedding in a few days time, and she was so happy that both Suzie and Madison were going to be so well cared for. Ivan was clearly demonstrating that he thought the world of them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Six days later, Saturday 28th February, Ivan left his apartment early and by invite drove to Horatio's apartment where he was going to spend a couple of hours with Horatio, his best man, and get changed for the wedding, thus leaving his own apartment to the ladies to get ready out of his sight. Though not having a big fancy church wedding Olivia and Madison had told him firmly that he couldn't set eyes on Suzie until they reached the Courthouse because it would be unlucky. He had booked a white Mercedes wedding car to take Suzie, Madison and Olivia to the Courthouse as he wanted Suzie to at least have the pleasure of arriving in style. He was going to drive to the Courthouse himself as he needed his car after the ceremony; Horatio was going in his own car as by arrangement, he was going to run Madison and Olivia back to Ivan's apartment.

Aileen was not joining them but would be at the evening function with Tommy and Hannah.

At 1:45 pm Ivan and Horatio had arrived at the Biscayne Courthouse, parked their cars and both looking smart, Ivan wearing his new navy blue suit, Horatio wearing a light grey suit, and cream carnation sprays in their suit buttonholes stood outside the Courthouse waiting for the wedding car to arrive. While standing there Ivan started to get edgy and double checked he had his marriage licence and asked Horatio more than once if he had the rings safely in his pocket and Horatio chuckling assured him more than once that he had them safe and sound. Five minutes later, Ivan visibly relaxed when the wedding car arrived, and beaming all over his face now opened the left back car door wide and held his hand out to assist Suzie as she stepped out of the car looking radiant. Ivan felt emotional and his eyes moistened as he looked at her - her normally straight long blonde hair now had slight waves, and in his eyes she looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a very feminine mid length soft chiffon teal dress, with a delicate ivory lace overlay bodice, with short unlined sleeves, the full skirt lying in soft folds and offset by a matching chiffon belt. This was paired with dainty ivory high heel sandals. Suzie was quite tall at 5 feet 8 inches, and with her heels on, she was a perfect height for Ivan who was six feet two tall. She was carrying a large bouquet of ivory and pink mixed flowers with some greenery off setting the flowers, a large bouquet deliberately chosen because it had another purpose following the wedding.

Meanwhile Horatio helped Madison out of the car and as he did so he thought she looked even prettier than usual and so grown up. She was wearing a delicate chiffon denim blue embroidered knee length dress, with a scoop neckline and short sleeves. This was matched with semi high heeled navy blue sandals. Horatio smiled at her and gave her a gentle hug, and then twirling her around said, "When did you get to be so grown up Sweetheart? You look amazing?"

Madison beamed at the compliment and said," Thank you uncle Horatio."

Then Horatio helped Olivia out of the car and told her how nice it was to see her as he gave her a welcome hug and a peck on the cheek, and then grinning broadly he said, "You look gorgeous Olivia." She was wearing a plum colored fitted dress and matching jacket paired with black patent court shoes, and was carrying a small matching purse.

Olivia smiled and said, "Go away with you Horatio." Then chuckled and with her twinkling eyes she used when being irascible she added, "But thank you, it's never too old to get a compliment, especially from a good looking younger man like you. You have quite made my day Horatio."

Horatio and Madison chuckled. Olivia was being her normal outward spoken self and they both loved it.

"Where are the family Horatio? I was hoping to see them."

"You will later, they will all be at the wedding party this evening."

Horatio tipped the driver… then holding his arms out Olivia took hold of his right arm and Madison his left as he smiled and said, "Here we go ladies. " Then they followed Ivan and Suzie inside the Courthouse and at precisely 2:00 pm they were ushered into the private room reserved for Marriage ceremonies. The photographer Ivan had hired following close behind.

Thirty minutes later the civil service was over. Olivia and Horatio had witnessed the bride and bridegroom's signatures; photographs had been taken, and they were all back outside for more photographs. It was a lovely afternoon and pleasantly warm. They stood around chatting for a few minutes during which time Horatio took hold of Suzie's left hand and said, "You look stunning today Suzie Vetrov." Suzie smiled and replied, "How nice, I like being called Suzie Vetrov," turning to beam at Ivan at the same time. Then looking back at Horatio, she added, "Thank you so much for everything Horatio. And I mean everything you have done for Madison and me over the years."

Horatio nodded his head he understood what she meant.

Looking on Olivia smiled and nodded her head in approval at Suzie's words. Over the last few days she had confided in her about all her mistakes in life and how caring Horatio had been about her welfare from the day they first met, and at a time when Madison was not yet on the scene and she had said, "He cares about victims Olivia. He truly does."

Five minutes later Suzie and Ivan looking very happy said goodbye for now, and from there Ivan drove Suzie to the Holy Redeemer Cemetery, as just a few days earlier she had told him that she would like to lay her bouquet on Malcolm Trent's grave although they would always think of him as Andre Ivanov.

In the meantime, Horatio drove Madison and Olivia back to Ivan's apartment, went inside for a few minutes to have a welcome coffee that Olivia made for him, and while there he discreetly asked her if Madison would be wearing the same dress in the evening.

"That's the plan Horatio …why?"

"I have something to give her later on and it would go with that dress perfectly."

A few minutes later Madison appeared all smiles and said, "Just changed, saving my dress for this evening." On hearing this Horatio out of sight of Madison winked at Olivia, and she chuckled just as Madison moved out of earshot.

Fifteen minutes later he left and when he arrived home he told Aileen and Tommy that the wedding had gone well, and that Olivia was looking forward to seeing them in the evening, and then showed them some pictures he had taken on his cell phone.

Elsewhere - arriving at the Holy Redeemer cemetery Ivan parked to the left of the church and then holding Suzie's left hand they made their way slowly to Malcolm Trent's grave, remembering exactly where it was, how could they ever forget? The grave was right next to his mother's and father's joint grave as he had requested. For a few minutes they stood in silence under the tree where on the day he was buried a distraught Suzie had sat in a wheelchair with tears in her eyes, Ivan kneeling down comforting her. Then they moved a few steps forward and quietly stood in front of the grave for a while reading the inscription on the headstone, and remembering Dennis Sackheim's poignant words that day.

A few seconds later Suzie knelt down and laid her bouquet at the base of the headstone and said, "I'm so, so very sorry Andre. You died because of me. Had you not tried to protect me you would not have lost your cover and would still be alive today. Then wiping a few tears away she stood up and Ivan wrapped his arms around her. Then he added a few words of his own. "I hope you are resting in peace Andre, alongside your mother and father. If you can hear me, I just want you to know that Suzie recovered well and we fell in love and got married just today, and we came to visit you on this special day to honor your memory. Suzie and I will never forget you Andre, never."

Unknown to them someone had been watching them. Coincidentally Agent Glen Cole had come to visit Malcolm Trent's grave but stayed back for a while when he saw them so they could have their privacy. It looked like Suzie and Ivan had been to a wedding, and then remembering how good Ivan had been to her when the tragedy happened, he thought that maybe it was even their own as Suzie had placed what looked like a wedding bouquet on the grave. It was remarkable at the change in her, she looked beautiful today and it was a lovely sight, because until today when he thought of that incident he only ever saw her beaten body in front of him. The last time he had seen her was actually right here sitting in a wheelchair, on the day of Malcolm's funeral, with Ivan comforting her. That was such a bad day for her and everyone else including him.

Then seeing they were about to move he slowly walked towards them and smiled when Ivan turned and seeing him looked surprised as he uttered, "Agent Cole, what a coincidence? We just got married and Suzie wanted to lay her flowers here in memory of Andre, we will never forget him. Sorry I meant Malcolm."

"Doesn't matter Ivan you both knew him as Andre."

Then Glen shaking hands with them in turn said, "Congratulations, I am very happy for you both."

"I must say you're a sight for sore eyes Suzie, you look remarkably well now."

"Thank you Agent Cole."

"How are you?"

"To be honest I continue to struggle a bit Suzie, I come here now and again to remember Malcolm and to say sorry we let him down."

Suzie stepped forward and spontaneously gave him a hug and saying, "You are a good man Agent Cole. It wasn't your fault any more than it was mine intentionally, but I was the cause of it and though I am in a much better place now with Ivan's help, I will never forget."

"The one good thing to come out of it all was that Ivan and I met and fell in love. I hope he would like and understand how and why this happened."

"I'm sure he would Suzie, he was the most decent guy you could ever wish to know."

"Anyway you two were just about to leave so go and enjoy the rest of your special day."

Shaking hands again Ivan and Suzie left and as Glen watched then walking away holding hands he had to agree with Suzie, something good had come out of the whole tragedy, and they looked happy and clearly ready to move forward now. He actually admired Ivan Vetrov. The man had shown considerable restraint when Horatio had allowed him into the interrogation room to look Zalesky in the eye, he had been angry and let fly with words at Zalesky, and when Zalesky spat in his face he had raised his fist but the man totally in control off himself backed away when everyone else in the room thought he was going to hit out…and no one would have stopped him. Then he gave a grimace as he remembered how close he had come to hitting out himself, only to be retrained by Dennis Sackheim.

Then as he laid his own flowers down on the grave, he said, "We miss you Malcolm." Then Glen walked away thinking that he really should move on himself now. If those two could after all what they went through he surely should be able to. Deep down he knew he had not been personally responsible for the feds not supporting Malcolm on that dreadful night, no one could have known the damned air waves that night had not picked up that Malcolm had turned his wire on, but he was the one who had persuaded him to wear the wire that night, and against his will. He wasn't sure though that he would ever be able to lose the guilt he felt about that.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 and (Penultimate)

By 7:00 pm that evening all the invited guests had arrived at the Casa Tua restaurant in James Avenue, South Beach, and been welcomed by Suzie and Ivan and were either standing around with aperitifs in their hands or sitting in the garden wicker chairs placed randomly around the gardens, and all were chatting amicably amongst themselves. As on other occasions when Aileen and Horatio had had parties here, the gardens looked pretty with a variety of fragrant colorful flowers on display in the garden beds; numerous colored lights hanging from the trees, and candles on the tables. And they were lucky as the weather this late in February was warm enough to dine outside. They did have awnings pulled over the eating area in the event of rain, but not expected to be needed this evening.

Aileen was sitting in one of the chairs, under one of the trees, next to her father who had Hannah on his lap keeping her amused, and Tommy was sitting the other side of his granddad. Aileen had not been sure about bringing Hannah along as she was no longer the tiny baby who could be laid down in her stroller and be expected to sleep more or less to order. She was only a few days away from being 19 months old and lively now. But Ivan and Suzie had stressed they would be happy for Hannah to be there, and not to worry. Aileen had brought the stroller with them though, and tucked it in a corner of the garden just in case she needed it. It was a good size stroller so Hannah was still small enough to use it. Also, this restaurant being run by Italians, who loved children, was very child friendly and someone had already placed a special space save high chair on to one of the restaurant chairs. The restaurant had one large round table for large parties and the manager had ensured this table had been reserved for Ivan's party so they could all dine together.

While Aileen was sitting with her father and Ivan and Suzie talking to the management, Horatio introduced Olivia to Kyle, Amy and Raymond who were chatting with Madison, then he took her over to Aileen's father, who handed Hannah over to Aileen while he stood up politely and smiling shook hands with her saying, "How nice to meet you Olivia." Then with twinkling eyes he added. "I have heard a lot about you."

Olivia with equally twinkling eyes responded. "Oh dear, all good I hope Daniel."

"Trust me all very good, I think you have all the men here tonight under your spell, they have all spoken highly of you. And may I say you look a picture Olivia."

Turning to Aileen Olivia said, "Your father is a charmer Aileen." then chuckling she added, "But I like charmers."

Grinning Horatio just shook his head from side to side. This lady never changed, and he didn't want her to...she was outward for sure, but in a delightful way and it was true what Daniel said, she did look a picture. Olivia who was a slender woman, carrying no weight had changed from her outfit worn for the wedding ceremony and was now wearing a black fitted skirt, with a dressy casual chiffon black and cream print top with butterfly sleeves, and remarkably she seemed to have instantly charmed Daniel. Then he chuckled, as he thought she had probably been flirtatious all her life.

Olivia smiled at Tommy and asked. "Still reading Tommy?"

"I was so pleased you enjoyed reading Ragged Dick, and I loved the note you sent to me telling me you had enjoyed reading it with your dad."

"I love that book Olivia, dad has it somewhere safe in his study and we will read it again soon, won't we Dad?"

Horatio smiled and patting Tommy on the head, "Yes we will Tommy?"

Colin had seen her from across the gardens and smiled at her fondly when Horatio guided her his way and grinning said, "Here she is Colin, I'll leave Olivia with you for a few minutes; you were her first conquest after all."

"Everyone seems to be mixing well so going to join my wife now until the meal is served." On his way back to Aileen, Suzie stopped him and said, "Thank you for making sure Olivia met everyone Horatio. The meals will be served in about ten minutes now."

"Was my pleasure Suzie."

Olivia was delighted to see Colin and smiled broadly at him as he stood up and said, "How lovely to see you again Olivia, you're looking well," and gave her a hug. Then he introduced her to Yelina, and said, "Sit down with us for a while. Yelina's son Raymond is talking to the other young ones here this evening."

"Yes I just met him. Horatio mentioned he was your son Yelina. Good looking young man."

"Thank you Olivia."

"I understand he and young Madison are half brother and sister?"

"I suppose you are wondering about their coloring Olivia."

"No dear, I know the circumstances, but to tell you the truth had I not known the first time I met Horatio I would have thought she was his daughter."

Colin looked at Yelina anxiously, but she smiled and said, "I did as well, when I first met her Olivia, because Madison looks nothing like her father. Madison's coloring and looks are apparently inherited from their mother's side of the family. Horatio says she looks just like his mother."

"Well your son has inherited your coloring and good looks Yelina. So the right way around in the circumstances don't you think?" Yelina smiled, Olivia in her wisdom was right.

"Life is strange sometimes because Kyle does not look like his father. Shame in some ways, as his niece is pretty much the image of him. But he is nevertheless a good looking young man."

Yelina responded, "Kyle has his mother's coloring and looks Olivia, but he has many of Horatio's ways, which are clear to those that know them."

Then turning to Colin, her eyes sparkling with mischief, Olivia asked, "And when are you going to make an honest woman of this beautiful lady by your side Colin?"

Colin just chuckled and replied, "You are a trouble maker Olivia Patterson – We are perfectly happy as we are."

Ten minutes later Ivan asked them all to sit at the table now as meals were ready to be served. They sat clockwise round the table, Ivan, Suzie, Madison, Horatio, and Aileen with Hannah in between them, Tommy, Daniel, Kyle, Amy, Raymond Yelina, Colin and Olivia.

Each person on arrival had chosen the meal of their choice all of which were served up with perfect timing, together with a small specially prepared baby meal for Hannah, which Aileen helped her with, when necessary. Over the next two hours, they dined and happily chatted away, conversation flowing well throughout the evening.

When eating was over one of the waiters, at a nod from Horatio, brought a tray of champagne filled glasses to the table, and handed them around, with a fruit juice for Tommy.

Then Horatio as Ivan's best man stood up to say a few words but knowing in advance that Ivan wanted to say a few words as well he kept it short and his words were going to be meaningful and not flippant. Glancing around the table he started by saying," Ivan and Suzie, I first want to thank you on behalf of all of us for inviting us to join you in your special celebration today." Then looking at Suzie he said, "Suzie, Madison and I go back a long way, but you all know our history now. There have been ups and downs along the way, but Suzie has always been a survivor and she has shown us just how much, in recent months, and I am proud of you Suzie Vetrov, and I mean that sincerely." He paused for a moment as he watched the smile that crossed her face at his words, and then continued. "Ivan has been by her side the last few months, and together they have overcome personal tragedies and are now looking forward to their future."

Then raising his glass of champagne and looking at them both Horatio said, "Suzie and Ivan, I wish you both a very long and happy future together. You both deserve it my friends."

The others raised their glasses and in unison said, "To Suzie and Ivan."

Then Horatio picked up some cards from the table that Aileen had placed there ready for him and said, "Bear with me a little longer, I have three cards for you from New York, first is from Michael and Maeve Hayes, wishing you a happy day and future, and one from John and Sharon Kelly, sending their congratulations. They sent them to me to open for you tonight. But Michael also sent me one which appears to be from Roman Stanislav." Horatio chuckled then and handing the third card to Ivan, he added, "Unfortunately, without Eric by my side I cannot read for you as it is clearly written in your Russian language."

Taking the card and reading Ivan smiled and looking at Suzie said, "Roman says, Congratulations Suzie and Ivan, I wish you a long and happy marriage together. Then he says you will know what I mean Ivan when I tell you I have been to St Agnes's church and met Father Downey and he helped a lot. Thank you for the advice, it worked. I will be in Miami in less than a week now and I'm looking forward to that drink with you."

Ivan looking at Horatio said, "You have such good friends Horatio...here and in New York."

"Yes I have Ivan, wonderful friends."

"Anyway, just one more minute." Then removing a small box from his jacket pocket and looking at Madison sitting next to him Horatio surprised her when he withdrew a heavy silver antique locket on an eighteen inch length chain from the box and stepping behind her he fastened it around her neck, saying as he did so, "It is usual for the best man to buy a brides attendant a present, but in this instance I would like you to have this locket, if you will accept, it belonged to my mother, your grandmother. My grandparents gave it to her on her 21st birthday, and if you look at her photo inside you will see you are the image of her Madison...it is right you have this now, she once said that she hoped it would be passed on to her first granddaughter if I or my brother were lucky enough to have a daughter some time in our lives." Then after a chuckle he added. "My brother beat me to it by a long way." This caused a ripple of amusement from the others.

Looking down at it and holding in her right hand fingers for a few seconds, Madison opened the locket and gasped, the picture was just like looking at her own image in a mirror. She closed it and jumped up with moisture in her eyes and flung her arms around Horatio's neck. "I love it, thank you so much, I will always treasure it Uncle Horatio always...always."

Olivia smiled. How touching of Horatio she thought, a truly compassionate and family man. Madison now had a lovely reminder that by birth she was a Caine, and a precious keepsake of her grandmother's, and knowing Madison well now she knew the girl would treasure that forever.

Ivan gave Horatio a direct smile, and gave him a nod of approval. He knew in advance what Horatio had intended, as he had asked him that morning when he was at his place getting ready for the wedding if he minded him giving the locket to Madison this evening at the celebration as he didn't want to cause an unwanted distraction in the celebrations. Of course he didn't mind. It was the perfect place for him to have passed the locket on to her.

Suzie also smiled at Horatio and said, "Thank you Horatio that will mean a lot to her and does to me."

Horatio nodded his head and sat down saying, "Over to you now Ivan."

Ivan stood up and said, "Suzie and I wish to thank you all for joining us this evening in celebration of our marriage today. As you will know and as Horatio has touched on, the path in reaching this point was not easy," then looking at Suzie and taking hold of her left hand and raising it to his lips for a kiss, he added, "But we made it together and are now eagerly looking forward to our future journey together, with Madison joining us on that journey."

"Before I met Suzie and her daughter, I had no living family left in my life, but I seem to have acquired an entire new family due to the connections you all have with Madison, and I thank you all for letting me into your lives. There is absolutely nothing in this world that compares to having family around you. A few months ago I would never in my wildest dreams have thought I would be standing here, a happy man with a beautiful wife and her daughter by my side and a new circle of friends."

Then looking directly at Horatio he said, "But none of this would have been possible for me personally without the belief in me by Horatio in the first place and Michael Hayes who followed through more than once in New York. Now the fact this all coincided with the search for Madison seems surreal now. Coincidences in life can be amazing at times."

"And for finding Madison and bringing her to join Suzie here in Miami we have to thank you for your supreme efforts on that front Colin."

"I had help Ivan."

"Yes, I appreciate that, and I thanked John Kelly when I was in New York recently. But I know full well you did not hesitate in offering to assist Horatio by going to New York in the first place and Suzie and I will be eternally grateful to you."

"I would finally like to say thank you for being my best man Horatio, and thank you Olivia for making the trip from New York to join us."

Horatio nodded his head and Olivia responded. "Thank you for asking me Ivan, I would not have missed this gathering for anything."

"Well that's all from me. Would you all like another round of coffees to finish the evening off?"

Getting an overall affirmative Ivan ordered coffees and they all sat there for almost another hour, some talking amongst themselves but others taking the opportunity to stand up and stretch their legs and Horatio was one of them. He wandered around the gardens and Madison seeing him on his own as he was staring at a bed of flowers and deep in thought moved to join him and seeing her approaching he gave her a soft smile. Reaching him she said, "Uncle Horatio. I know Ivan has told you he is in the process of adopting me and I am happy about that, but I want you to know I will always love you...always."

Horatio's eyes threatened to mist over as holding his arms open for her to walk into he said, "Come here ...I will always love you too Sweetheart. I have loved you from the very first day I met you, when you were no more than four years old. I just knew you had to be my brother's daughter; you looked too much like my mother not to be. I was just thinking about her."

Olivia noticed them, and though she had always known Horatio was Madison's uncle she thought how ironical the girl looked just like him, when his own son apparently looked like his mother. Then Yelina, sitting next to her chuckled and said, "How could anyone be blamed for making a mistake in thinking they were father and daughter Olivia. She looks even more like him now than she did as a small child, and even then the likeness was uncanny."

Then Daniel sought Olivia's attention and asked her to sit with him for a while and they soon got into an animated conversation, as they sipped on a second round of coffees. Making his way back to Aileen Horatio noticed and smiled. Daniel looked happy in Olivia's company. It was easy to forget that Daniel might just like the company of a female, other than a family member; he had never shown any signs of a need for this before.

Then, twenty minutes later as they were all starting to make moves to leave, Ivan stood before them with his hands on Tommy's shoulders and smiling said, "Once again, thank you all for joining us, Suzie and I have enjoyed your company, and just before you leave young Tommy is going to say a few words in Russian on our behalf."

So a beaming Tommy said, "Spokoynoy nochi vsem - Безопасный путь домой"

Ivan added, "Tommy just said, "Goodnight everyone. Have a safe journey home."

Everyone smiled and in unison clapped and said, "Thank you Tommy."

Kyle close to his brother patted him on the head as he said, "Well done Tommy." Chuckling he added "I can't speak a single word in Russian."

Aileen and Horatio were proud of him. Ivan had taught him to say that when he was at their place in the morning, and Horatio had noticed Ivan talking quietly to Tommy a few minutes ago, probably making sure Tommy could remember. They had learned over a period of time though that Tommy had a good retentive memory. Aileen had often wondered in the past who he took after, but had realised who when her real father Daniel Conlon had come into her life, he was a lot like his granddad, who was a well educated man.

Then people did start moving, Horatio, left first, as Hannah who had been really good all evening, was now asleep in Aileen's arms. He removed her gently, and held her so her head was on his shoulder, and then he, Aileen and Tommy said good bye to everyone. Daniel followed them lifting the stroller out to their car for them, stowed it in the trunk and waving watched Horatio drive away, and then left himself, he had his own car. Colin, Yelina and Raymond left next and Kyle by arrangement took Olivia and Madison home as he only lived a few apartments away, and was no problem for him as Amy was staying the night so didn't have to run her home after or make a detour.

Olivia left the party feeling blessed; she would have plenty to look forward to the coming week apart from spending this with Suzie, Ivan and Madison she had received invites from Colin and Yelina to visit as well as from Horatio and Aileen, and Daniel. She liked Daniel he was roughly her age and she was rather sorry he had moved from New York, he was good to talk to, and she could have invited him to tea some afternoons.

Once they had all left Ivan thanked the restaurant management for their service and then he and Suzie made their way up to their romantic luxury room booked for two nights. The villa had five such rooms and Ivan had booked it as a surprise for Suzie, but did tell her once they were home from the cemetery so she could pack a few necessities. He had informed Madison and Olivia in advance as they needed to know they would not be home for the weekend. He had been lucky as the villa was extremely popular with couples wanting a romantic weekend.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

FINAL...Chapter 11

Late that night, following their love making, Suzie was laying with her back to Ivan his arms wrapped around her, when she said, "Ivan, I have some news that I hope will complete an already wonderful magical day for you."

"I can't think of anything that would make it even happier than it has been already. It has been a perfect day."

"What if I was to tell you that I did a pregnancy test a few days ago and that according to my calculations we will have a son or daughter coming into our lives in about seven months time?"

Ivan gasped and turning her around to face him, he tenderly caressed her face and with moisture clouding his eyes replied. "This is such wonderful news, and yes it has made a wonderful day even more perfect." Then cuddling her tight and burying his head into the side of her neck he whispered, "I love you so much Suzie Vetrov, and we have so much to look forward to, and right now I feel like I am on cloud nine."

Then getting serious he asked, "Have you booked a doctors appointment yet? "

"Yes, I will be going at the end of next week."

"I'll come with you? I want to be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, I would like that,"said Suzie and then kissed him softly and lingeringly on the lips.

Then as Suzie turned over again Ivan caressd her stomach full of emotion as he thought about the new life starting on it's journey. Wrapping his arms around her again he whispered, "I can't believe this happened so quick, we only started trying at Christmas, but I am so happy Suzie."

As they both lay there in contentment, he thought back to his conversation with Horatio and Aileen before he went to New York when he mentioned Suzie would like a baby, and he had asked some questions at the time not realising she must have already been pregnant. He had had a few doubts back then, but none now, he was exhuberantly happy. What would be would be. He and Suzie would deal with it together. But he was thinking positive now, their friends had allayed his fears, and Suzie was very healthy these days, so god willing both she and the baby would come through the pregnancy with no problems.

Still awake a few minutes later Suzie suddenly asked, " I was wondering if our baby is a boy Ivan, how about, in addition to naming him after your brother Nikolai we add Andre as his second name in memory of him, and if we should have a daughter we could perhaps add the name of Andrea the girls version of Andre somwhere among the mix of your female family names?"

"An excellent idea Suzie, I would be happy to go along with that." And Ivan was happy as they finally settled down and he fell asleep in a state of bliss. For a few minutes Suzie was still awake, but happy in the knowledge that this man laying beside her was going to be a good father. She knew he loved Madison, but he so deserved a child of his own blood and was the reason why she had pushed the idea of having a baby in the first place. Then she also finally went to sleep and would have been surprised had she known that someone had already guessed that she was pregnant.

* * *

Elsewhere that night Horatio laying in bed with his arms around Aileen as she nestled her back into him asked, "Sweetheart, with all that was going on this evening, did I remember to tell you that you looked stunning as always?"

Aileen smiled and turning around in his arms she caressed his lips with hers and then replied, "Yes you did Horatio, and I love you for your compliments, you never fail to make me feel good."

"It was a wonderful party and you did a magnificent job as Best Man, but after you gave Madison your mother's locket you seemed sad and far away when you took a stroll around the gardens Horatio. Did it stir up painful memories for you? "

"Did anyone else notice?'

"No, don't worry, just me apart from Madison that is. I am sure she did."

"Yes, I confess I was thinking about her just as Madison joined me. In handing over that locket I felt like I was saying yet another personal goodbye to my mother's memory. I've said too many goodbyes. Does that sound stupid?"

"Oh come here Horatio," said Aileen as placing her arms around his neck and her hands on the back of his head, she whispered in his ear, "No, you loved your mother and always will; memories of love never die in us Horatio. You didn't say goodbye, you honored her memory by carrying out her wish of passing on that locket to your brother's daughter. Now when you next look out of the window and talk to her as you do sometimes she will be smiling on you and saying, "Thank you Horatio, you were always a good son."

"And what a lovely memory Madison now has, your mother will be around in her families' thoughts for a very long time, and Madison was so clearly happy you had passed it on to her, and it was right she now has it as the spitting image of her Grandmother."

Crushing her in his arms Horatio choking on his words said, "You do know how much I love you Aileen Caine don't you?"

"I know Horatio, you show me every single day."

Then just as they had snuggled down, Horatio now on the verge of sleep was startled when Aileen suddenly said, "I think Suzie is pregnant Horatio."

"Now why do you think that?'

"She had a real glow about her this evening."

"Well why wouldn't she on what was a very happy day for her?"

"A woman just knows Horatio, you wait and see."

Then they finally settled down for the night, with Horatio thinking women's intuitions were often right. Maybe Suzie was, time would tell.

* * *

Roman Stanislav arrived in Miami middle of Wednesday afternoon, and the first thing he did after registering his arrival with reception, and checked all seemed in order in the condo, was to make himslf a coffee and make his way out on to the balcony and relax on the sun lounger. As he sat there glancing around he had memories of the first day he had last visited here. The ocean, like today, had been glistening under the suns rays, and he had thought Miami was a beautiful place for a vacation, but now he thought it was a beautiful place to live permanently. There was nothing of his cousins here; he had hardly ever visited his own condo. So there was nothing to haunt him here and in that moment he knew he had made the right decision to leave New York, he could in any event always visit if he had an urge to do so.

He wasn't sure yet what he was going to take up in Miami, he didn't need to work financially, he had wealth now to last him a lifetime, but he knew he had to occupy himself doing something useful, maybe something for he community went through his head. He was 36 now and still single, he had never met the right woman for him yet. He had been to a few clubs in his time, but that scene no longer appealed to him. One day he hoped to find the right woman to settle down with and have a family. But he knew full well that with his reasonable looks, he was a good looking man in reality, but he never thought he was, he could easily become the target of someone after his money, so he was going to have to be careful. But for now two things were on his immediate agenda. He wanted to make contact with Ivan Vetrov and Captain Caine.

That evening he made contact with Ivan to let him know he had arrived, and they agreed to meet up early one evening the following week, after Ivan's guest had left to return to New York.

The following day Thursday, March 5th and wasting no time he caught a cab at 10.30am to the Miami Dade Police Department, and walking into reception the first person he saw was Stephen Jenkins who had actually had the responsibility of charging him on the day he had lost his head.

Stephen recognised him and knowing the outcome of that whole business smiled at him and asked, "What is your purpose for being here today Mr Stanislav?"

"If possible I would like to see Lieutenant Caine. Sorry I mean Captain."

Stephen had to smile to himself, a few people still made that mistake. Then he said, "Wait here a minute, I'll see if he is free?" Five minutes later he returned and said, "Come this way the Captain can give you a few minutes."

When he arrived Horatio beckoned him in and told him to sit down, and leaning back in his chair he asked, "So Roman why do you wish to see me? No problems I hope."

"No problems. I arrived yesterday to become a resident, but before I start a new life here I wanted to meet you to thank you for saving my life last time I was here."

"This is not necessary Roman; you thanked me for that back then and subsequently sent a generous cheque to be donated to a charity of my choice. You atoned more than enough."

"Please bear with me Captain. I do have a need to thank you personally once more. You took the route of talking me down, which in the circumstances you did not have to. Soon after the event, Bernard Markham, my lawyer, told me straight, that the second I placed my finger on the trigger of that gun, you could have lawfully killed me, no questions asked, and that I was damned lucky it was you that had me in your sights that day."

"Just doing my job Roman...Anyway now you are here do you have any special plans? I knew you were coming of course."

"Not yet, wanted to get here and settled in first. But I do hope to find something useful to get involved with."

Standing up now, Roman said, "I won't take up any more of your time. Thank you for seeing and listening to me, and belated congratulations on your promotion Captain."

Horatio also now standing shook hands with Roman as he said. "Thank you, I hope you will be happy here in Miami."

* * *

On Friday, Suzie's pregnancy was officially confirmed and they quietly told Madison and Olivia the good news that evening. Madison was excited and Olivia who had just returned from being with Daniel all day, was thrilled to hear the news. And on Saturday when Aileen and Horatio heard the news she couldn't help saying, "I told you so Horatio." He just rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

On Sunday, March the 8th, Olivia was on her way home. Ivan, had driven her to the airport, and Suzie and Madison had accompanied them. After fond farewells, a few moist eyes, and the Vetrov's telling her she must visit again soon, she waved to them as she went through to the departure lounge. She had told them not to hang about until the flight left. But she knew they did as Madison had told her they were not leaving until they knew she was safely in the air.

The flight left on time at 2:45pm and she was lucky as it was not a full plane load and she had no one sitting either side of her. Soon after take off she relaxed and resting her head on the back of her seat, she reflected on the last two weeks. She had enjoyed herself beyond all expectations. Shortly before the wedding Ivan had brought Suzie her own car so on a couple of days during her second week Suzie had driven her around showing her some of the beauty spots in Miami. She had even shown her the Miami Dade Police Department where Horatio worked.

On other days during the week she had visited all those who had invited her at the wedding. She had spent an afternoon with Colin and Yelina, and a whole day with Aileen and the children, Horatio joining them in the evening. All of them having made her feel genuinely welcome. She sighed as she thought about how much she was going to miss all of them, unless….

Then her mind jumped back to the visit to Horatio's on Thursday. In the evening after dinner young Tommy had asked him if he could start reading the Ragged Dick story while she was there to listen as well. Horatio had run his hand over his chin and replied. "Olivia would not be interested son, but I promise you I will read again soon." But she had liked the idea and had immediately said, "Oh - but I would love to listen to you Horatio. I told you back in New York when we first met that you have a lovely tone to your voice and suggested it was a narrator's voice. My late husband often read passages out of his many books to me; he also had a lovely voice. And listening to a narrator telling a story as we used to get on the radio in bygone days was so relaxing. Please do Horatio." The lovely man had obliged and she had loved listening to him.

On Friday she had spent the whole day and evening at Daniels villa and had enjoyed his company immensely; being more or less the same age, she now knew she was one year older than him, they had memories of bygone years in New York they could both relate to, and he was so well traveled he could talk about anything.

During the afternoon they had been sitting outside on luxurious sun loungers under a sun canopy and overlooking the swimming pool and had been chatting away as if they had known each other for years, and she had confessed to him that she had enjoyed herself so much she was going to miss everyone when she returned home.

Later in the afternoon after Daniel had made a coffee they had sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when he had surprised her when he suddenly said, "Olivia, as you have no family in New York why don't you give some thought to the possibility of moving down here? I have never regretted it, having family and a great circle of friends nearby, makes life so much happier."

Then he had said, "Why be on your own in New York when you could be surrounded here by people who have come to love you in their different ways. I know first hand we would all welcome you here with open arms." Then chuckling he had added, "You have very bewitching ways Olivia Patterson."

She had replied, "I don't know Daniel, my roots are so firmly set in New York, a life of happy memories surround me in my home. Though I have to admit that in recent times I had started to get some lonely spells but in truth had not realized just how much until all the good people down here made appearances in my life for one reason or another due to connection with Madison."

"Well good memories will always be in your head, wherever you live, you still have a life Olivia, and you should not be lonely when there is no need to be. But think about it, if you decide you would like to move I can always come up to New York and help you arrange everything, and help you find a nice place down here to live." Then he had laughed and added, "Or you could even stay with me, as a friend. This villa is large enough for you to have your own space and come and go as you please and I would welcome your company at times."

She had grinned and responded, "Are you serious Daniel?"

"Yes I am Olivia, at our ages we still have a right to lead happy lives when opportunities arise but if you were to come and the arrangement ended up not suiting you we would find you a place of your own, but al least down here, as I have already said, you will be surrounded by friends. And I already know that Suzie and Madison have mentally adopted you as a mother and grandmother figure."

"I have traveled the world Olivia, seen some wondrous sights, met some lovely people but despite all that there were times I felt lonely because as Ivan said at the wedding party there is nothing like family and a good circle of close friends. I have that now and never been happier."

"Anyway no pressure Olivia, it was just a thought. But promise me you will at least think about it, no one should be lonely."

She had promised and she would think about it.

Then the stewardess tapping her arm roused her from her thoughts and asked if she would like a coffee. Twenty minutes later the flight was on its descent path into JFK airport.

On landing John Kelly met her as arranged and on the journey home and though she had not mentioned Daniels suggestion to Suzie and Ivan it had been too sudden and the baby news took over anyway, she did tell John, and he responded by saying, "What a wonderful idea,"

"But then I would miss yours and Sharon's visits which I enjoy so much."

"Olivia…Sharon and I visit our friends down there from time to time so we would still be in touch."

"So you think I should uproot and go?"

"In my opinion Olivia it is a no brainer….you should go."

* * *

Two months later, in April, 2015 Madisons adoption was finalised and she was very happy that she was now officially Madison Vetrov and for the right reasons, she had intially wished that Horatio could be her father, but she couldn't help love Ivan as a father figure he was a kind and loving man, and had proved this time and time again, and she had never seen her mother so happy, and she was looking forward to having a brother or sister.

Horatio was also pleased, his niece now had the stability in her life she had never had before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia had been taking her time in considering Daniels suggestion of moving to Miami but kept hitting a brick wall. While in her mind she wanted to go, her heart was saying stay in New York, where she had spent many happy years and times with her late husband. She had spoken to Daniel on the phone letting him know that she had been considering but was having difficulty in coming to a decision. He had told her no pressure and no time limits, and to just take her time, it had to be something she wanted to do. Then they had a general conversation, followed by two more over the ensuing days, and then at the beginning of June he had surprised her and traveled to New York and turned up at her front door. He stayed with her for two weeks, and she so enjoyed his company, he had taken her out and about some days, and she realised she would miss him when he left. Then one evening Daniel knowing how hard this was for Olivia said, "Olivia we get on so well together that I would like your companionship on a more permanent footing, but as I know you are finding it hard to leave here, how about you stop thinking of selling up, and have a trial run of say two months living at my place in Miami, and if it doesn't suit you , you will still have this beautiful home of yours to come back to? But if it does suit you, I will then help you organse selling up here; what do you reckon?"

Olivia liked this idea and agreed instantly, becacause this way if she missed New York she had a safety net. Then Olivia's irascable nature took over and she cheekily kissed Daniel on the side of his face.

Grinning Daniel said, "Did you just kiss me Olivia Patterson?"

Eyes twinkling Olivia replied, "Ooops, I believe I did."

Daniel testing the waters kissed her fondly on the mouth, and she didnt object.

One week later, Olivia with Daniels help had arrived in Miami on a trial basis, but Daniel was almost certain she would want to stay, and he wanted her to if he was honest. He had become really fond of her.

* * *

Then on September 20th, 2015 at 4:00 pm Suzie presented Ivan with a healthy 8lb baby son, who was instantly named Nikolai, Andre, Ivan Vetrov. Ivan was over the moon, he hadnt minded whether he had a son or a daughter, but now he had a son he knew the Vetrov lineage was going to continue at least through his son's life. He shed some tears that afternoon.

Two weeks later, they went to the Holy Redeemer cemetery. Ivan parked his car at the side of the church as he had done when last visiting and then with his son cradled in the crook of his left arm, and holding Suzies left hand with his right, they slowly strolled over to Malcolm Trents grave. They stood there in silence for a few moments and then Ivan as Suzie grasped his hand tight knowing this was going to be an emotional moment for him said, "I'm not standing by your place of rest Nikolai as I am unable to get to New York, but know I think of you and the family often brother. I am however standing with Suzie, my beautiful wife, in front of the grave of someone who lost his life by the actual hands of the person who arranged your murder, and because he tried to protect Suzie from the same evil bastard. So as there is a connection between you two I thought this would be a good place to tell you I now have a beautiful son Nikolai, and he has your name as I promised back in New York in January. His second name is Andre in respect of the man lying in the grave in front of me. So brother I have a son who will carry the Vetrov lineage forward into the next generation and one day when he is old enough he will learn the Vetrov history.

Now finished what he had come to say Ivans eyes full of love for Suzie leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth and then placing his free arm along her shoulders, they walked slowly back to the car, both constantly smiling at their beloved son.

END

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, not only this story, but all of them too date. Your support has made my journey here a pleasurable one.


End file.
